


Property Brothers: Winchester Style

by fridarules, naniquena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Brothers, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Misunderstandings, Realtor Sam, Shameless, property brothers AU, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are the new couple for the Winchester brand of Property Brothers.Is everything how it looks?





	1. The couple

“This week, the guests in _Property Brothers_ are Gabriel Allen and Castiel Novak, from Orlando.” Dean Winchester opens the show walking along his brother and looking straight into one camera. As they reach a previously spot marked on the sidewalk a second camera takes a close up of his face and he continues with a very professional tone, “They are looking for a house near their workplaces. Gabriel works as an entertainer at Disney World and Castiel is a regional manager for one of the major sales stores. They want the American dream, a house near International Drive, with easy access to stores and the Parks. We will find the house they need, that’s five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a large backyard with a veranda, and a two car garage. They’re thinking of an open space concept and a chimney area. Their guilty objects of desire? A top of the art kitchen with stainless steel appliances for Gabriel and a pool on the backyard for Castiel. Their budget: $650,000” Dean finishes the presentation with a smile that guarantees the viewing figures for the episode to go up high.

 

The angle of the camera changes to include Sam, Dean’s brother, in the frame, “Well, Dean, there’s no way they are going to find a house like that with that budget. I’ve been doing some research and the best they can get with that kind of money is a two bedroom apartment in Daytona, with no ocean view.” Sam informs switching his attention from Dean to the camera and back.

 

The brothers begin an easy conversation about the possibilities of the budget, talking through the pros and cons of some of the couple’s requests. Sam states that maybe they could get a house a little further away from their dream location but with access to the highway and a mall nearby, or maybe they could sacrifice the size of the backyard in favor of the window view.

 

“Somehow I don’t think our guests will like the idea of giving up any of their requests, Sam. Maybe we’ll convince them to buy a house within budget and do our magic remodeling it to meet their expectations.” Dean offers the option to the camera and smiles a bit wider when he sees the little crowd of neighbours murmuring among themselves, nodding all excited to have the show recorded in their street. It’s a game Dean likes to play. They more remodeling there is the more successful the show becomes. People love to watch houses torn apart and build back up as beautiful new places, all by Dean’s team’s hands.

 

“Uhm, I’m not sure they will agree, Dean. I think the problem with that plan is that they are living at Gabriel’s mother… _Gabriel’s old fashioned mother_ , who does _not_ approve her son’s life style…” Sam disapprovingly informs, pausing for effect, leaving space for the director to insert the audience boos.

 

“That’s sad,” Dean shakes his head for a second but soon claps his hands together and continues as if to dissipate the negative thoughts off of the viewers, “Let’s see what we can do for our participants. Tell the audience, Brother, what you have in mind…”

 

“Funny you ask, Dean, ‘cause, get this..."

 

* * *

 

It’s the day the shooting actually begins. It’s early in the morning, the clients had already arrived and were given instructions to wait a hundred feet down the road for the director signal to start walking while pretending to have a conversation.

 

The Winchesters arrive one hour after the crew, giving them time to settle all the equipment and measure the light and the sound to get better shots. The director takes a few minutes to instruct them which camera will take which angle and they rapidly agree. This is not their first show, the script is simple and they get to improvise most of it.

  
  


Dean is a contractor. His company was already quite well known and he was happy with it, and yet there was an itch he had not been able to pinpoint for a while. He was good looking, fuck that, he was downright gorgeous and he knew it. People were always telling him he should be a movie star or something, because, really, it was pure luck that he was bowlegged otherwise it wouldn’t have been fair for the rest of the men. So the idea for the show came one lazy July afternoon when he was having a beer on his backyard with his brother Sam while watching their cousin Jo’s children play in the pool. Those kids were hard to handle. They say that If God doesn't give children to you, the devil will give you nephews, and he loves these boys but there was no way he’d let them alone while under his care, not that the thought of Jo being mad at him was terrifying or something but if he could avoid any harm they could do to each other, he would.

 

Sam, on the other hand, was a quite successful realtor, tall, well mannered and polite, articulated and handsome in a manly way… the kind of guy you’d take home to your parents. Sales came easy to him. His positivism was contagious and people always ended buying his first or second option, people could actually _see_ the potential in every house he’d try to sell to them, it also had to do with Sam choosing houses within the client’s needs and his honesty.

 

So there they were, by the pool sipping their beers and being splashed by the kids playing in the water when the idea just came up. Sam had some connections at the local TV network and Dean wanted to take his idea for a home improvement show, which was cool but Sam saw beyond. There was nothing new about that. How about a show that would include Sam’s line of work too? The brothers bickered about it for a few hours after Jo came for the boys and they ended up with the basics for the new show.

 

Project accepted by the network, worked around, announcers already onboard, almost a year later, the show was launched, Dean’s pretty face and coy attitude, together with Sam’s good boy’s look and sweetness was a recipe for success. And it was.

 

Three years later and one day after the Allen/Novak show shooting had begun, Sam and Dean introduce today’s schedule and they both point their hands to the right, down the road at the couple walking towards their first house offer.

 

“They look pretty excited about the location, don’t you think, Sam?” Dean’s voice in off asks while the camera stays with the couple walking and talking, while looking around the neighborhood.

 

“And they should, Dean, this neighbourhood is pretty much what they’ve asked for.” Sam confidently replies.

 

They go to commercial break while the couple arrives at the house and everybody take their places around the bushes in front of the little porch. They shake hands and wait for the camera to start shooting again.

 

“Guys, before we’re back on, we’d like to thank you for choosing us to help you with your house hunting.” Sam chitchats with the couple while Dean listens to the director talk about lighting and other boring stuff.

 

“Gabriel, Castiel… this is the house of your dream.” Sam says while Dean opens the front door and invites them in. They are received by a third camera which captures the awe in the couple’s faces.

 

“Open concept, high ceilings. Big windows in the first floor bedrooms, they’re very bright and have nice view.” In the middle of the lobby Sam points in different directions and describes the place to the couple, “Two of the bedrooms are pretty much main bedrooms, almost identical. There’s a large backyard with veranda to drool for and a not so small pool in the middle. If you turn to your left, Gabriel, you can see your kitchen… please, don’t faint!”

 

Gabriel grins wide and claps Castiel on the back, “Wait here, Cassie, kitchen’s my feud!” he takes some fast and determined steps to where Sam is signaling and when he opens the door a gasp echoes in the silence of the house. “Oh. My. God.! I think I just had an orgasm.” He raises his voice, almost screaming, all his face brightened with joy, he turns around and talks over Dean’s shoulder to look at Castiel, who’s remained on the back to let Gabe enjoy the first view of the dream kitchen he had been promised. “Cassie, we have to have this… look! It’s gorgeous! Oh, man! You guys want me to cook something like, right now?” Gabe winks at the camera and, as he turns back to start poking around the stainless appliances and wood cabinets, he sends a little coy smile towards Sam, confusing the hell out of him.

 

Dean takes a step to the side to let Castiel get into the kitchen. Dean’s heart skips a beat and doesn’t seem to be able to take his gaze off from Castiel’s neck but he shakes himself off, he doesn’t do dudes with a life partner or husband or whatever these two are.

 

Castiel takes some shy steps into the kitchen, anyone could see it’s definitely not his place of comfort but he seems amused by Gabriel’s excitement. “It’s a beautiful kitchen, Gabriel, but I don’t cook so I’ll have to trust your judgement.” Castiel answers as he frowns at the sink testing the water pressure by lifting the tap handle. “I really don’t know how most of the appliances in this room work.” he deadpans staring at the offending tap.

 

Sam smiles at the exchange of jests between the couple, thinking it’s a pity that they’re together because Gabriel is beautiful and funny and that smile is so damned cute. Sam and Dean remain at the kitchen door to allow the camera guy to work, as he follows the couple around the kitchen, recording as much as he can so it can be edited later and make it look good. He turns to look at Dean just to find that his brother is looking back at him with a knowing look, shrugging and sighing, and then turning back to the couple in the kitchen currently opening the oven and talking about the meals they would enjoy there.

 

But right now Sam clears his throat calling the couple’s attention, and Dean straightens a bit, falling back into professional mode. His heart decided to run a race though.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, guys, but let’s go outside so we can talk about the price of this beauty.” Sam politely invites the couple.

 

Sam and Dean lead the way to the front yard, they gather by the archway and, coffee in hand, patiently wait for the director to hold his hand in the air and begin recording. The minutes before that happens are a bit awkward, with the couple murmuring about the house something they Winchesters can’t make out from the couple of feet separating them. While waiting to take their positions, the brothers remain unusually quiet, apparently taking a moment to sip their coffees and distractedly eyeing one different client each. Dean hears Sam clearing his throat as if admonishing him but when he turns to see him he sees his brother looking sheepishly at him, Dean nods his understanding of Sam’s predicament and leans in to whisper in Sam’s ear, “I know, it’s a pity, because I’d tap that in a second.” Sam snorts and visually relaxes.

 

When the assistant comes over to take the paper cups away, they join the couple in the designated spot and put on their most charming smiles to begin the shooting. As the camera pans in, Sam inquires, “Okay, Gabriel, Castiel… how much do you think this beauty costs?”

 

Gabriel and Castiel, as if under unspoken accord, turn to take a quick glance at the house and share a calculating look.

 

“About 700,000 dollars” Castiel confidently says.

 

“720,000” Gabriel screams, amused as if playing a game.

 

Sam and Dean shake their heads disappointingly, it’s Sam who speaks, “You are very optimistic people. This house is exactly 950,000, that’s three hundred grands over your budget.”

 

There’s one second of silence too many and Castiel turns to Gabriel with a sigh, “Gabe, we can’t afford 300,000 dollars more.”

 

But before Gabriel can make up a reply, Dean steps in, “Well, actually…” calling the couple’s attention, “we could offer you the same house distribution for a better price, but we’d have to do it from scratch.”

 

“What?” Castiel confusedly asks, “Like remodelations?”

 

“Yes,” Sam informs, “It’s the only way we can get your dream house in your dream neighbourhood.”

 

“Otherwise,” Dean continues, “you’d have to resign half the commodities and even the location… guys, remodeling is really your only hope.”

 

“No.” Gabriel categorically interjects, “I hate remodelings. They take too long, they go out of budget too fast and besides… I just can’t live in my mother’s house anymore.”

  
“I see… well, let’s do something.” Sam rushes to say as if to take the short sandy haired man out of his distress, “I’ll show you some other houses within budget but please promise you’ll think about remodeling.”


	2. The houses

For the next two weeks Sam shows Castiel and Gabriel over twenty houses but none of them were good enough for the couple. One was too small, the other was too far away from what they thought acceptable to travel to work, most of them didn’t have a pool or the kitchens were horrific, ceilings low enough to make Sam bend to be able to walk in. 

 

On Monday of week number three, Sam shows them House #22.

 

With one hand on the knob, Sam raises the other one to hold the couple in place. He smiles and theatrically pleads, “Please keep your mind open. I left this house for almost the end because it has potential, there is only one more to go and then you’ll have to decide. My brother Dean’s already inside to show you what kind of place you’d be getting at the end.” He opens the door to a beautiful receiver, Sam enters after the couple and continues, “It’s a 20 years old house, 300 square meters, two floors… on the ground floor we’ve got a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a small lunch area.”

 

“Everything is so 90’s” Castiel says, wrinkling his nose and squinting his eyes in disdain.

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. The original owners never changed a thing, so everything you see” Dean extends his arms to show the whole room, “it’s all 22 years old. But, changes considered, it’s a potentially awesome place. You see,” he continues, “I was thinking of removing these two walls, that one that connects the lunch area and the kitchen itself, that would turn this area into a large dining and family room. There’s another option…” Dean changes the position of his body to change the angle the room is taken by the camera, “we could also have a total open concept and remove the walls that connect the living room with the dining room too, that way we could have a big area of entertainment.” Dean proudly presents the options and a satisfied grin explodes in his face when he sees Castiel’s eyes widen as he  _ gets it,  _ he now  _ sees  _ Dean’s vision and for some reason that makes the eldest Winchester’s heart skip a beat.

 

Dean’s daydream is broken by the high peak cheer produced by Gabriel when, wrapping one arm around Castiel’s shoulder, he extends the other hand to show his own envision of what he wants.

 

“Top of the line appliances, Cassie!” He says looking around with big greedy eyes, “An island. Wooden cabinets. Granite countertop. A fudging six burner stove. A huge fridge. A big microwave. And last but not least, lots of storage! I say we buy it, right Castiel?”

 

Castiel looks something between amused and disgruntled, he rolls his eyes at Gabriel’s wiggling eyebrows and seriously asks him, “Do you really want to ever leave your mother’s house?”

 

To Dean’s relief, that makes Gabriel’s arm leave Castiel’s shoulders and snort a laugh of dismissal, “Mom can suck…” he stops himself as suddenly remembering they were shooting the show, “she can wait… I want my dream kitchen, Cassie!” he pleads, moving forward and opening and closing doors on walls that would soon be gone and Sam follows him with his eyes, trying to 

hide a smirk and keep his eyes in the guy’s neck instead of his ass and barely making it.

 

Dean finds it extremely difficult to achieve the same goal as his eyes wander all along the blue eyed guy’s back, that strong muscled soft back… ‘ _ Dammit, be professional, Winchester _ !’ Dean tells himself. He strikes a pose, a very professional pose, and prays for the day of filming to be over so he can go home and take a shower, a  _ cold  _ one.

 

Castiel takes a couple of steps into the middle of the room to look around and finally facing the shorter man, “I don’t know, Gabe… I,” he shrugs a bit apologetically, “I just can’t  _ feel  _ it.” winning a sharp look from him.

 

Sam jumps into the middle of the tension clapping his hands, “Guys, let’s go take a closer look to the rest of the house, maybe that way you can finally feel it, Castiel.” motioning towards the stairs.

 

They begin the second floor and its five bedrooms’ tour, “As you can see,” Sam says as they get to the top of the stairs, “it’s a wing concept. One room at the top of the stairs and then two at each side.” he explains.

 

“This house was probably owned by two families, since there are two master bedrooms, but we could turn one of them into a library or a...” Dean proposes.

 

“Oh no!” Castiel interrupts, “We will leave it as it is, we want two master bedrooms anyway. One for Gabe and one for me.” he says looking straight into Dean’s eyes and turning immediately to follow Gabriel.

 

Dean, dumbfounded, has to consciously shake himself, remembering the camera is still there, he smiles at his brother and they look at each other having one of their silent conversations, a meaningful look that’s a promise for an actual conversation once the cameras are off.

 

Sam approaches the couple and leaning on the wall, he knocks on the door to call the client’s attention, “So, two master bedrooms it is. Now, about the other rooms… we could turn these two into guest rooms and the one in the middle could be an office or the library Dean suggested.”

 

“I’d like that very much,” Castiel smiles looking at Dean, and the constructor chokes mid-gasp. “Do we have a backyard?” he asks.

 

“We do and I think you’ll love it” Sam invites them to follow him downstairs and to the back of the house where, behind the most hideous concealing door, there’s a big backyard. Dean and Sam smile at each other with satisfaction at the joy that spreads over Castiel’s face when he actually sees it all.

 

“Woah! This is beautiful!” Castiel exclaims, stepping out of the house and into the yard, beyond the things that the previous owners have left behind, “and it’s almost as big as the house!” he turns to face Gabriel and the couple smile at each other. 

 

Gabriel seems honestly amused and apparently unable to stop the fond look that transforms his face when he returns the other man’s smile. Witnessing this, both Winchester brothers’s hearts sink a little. It’s obvious, the couple love each other. No hope for the brothers there.

 

Dean puts his somber thoughts on hold and moves forward, joining Castiel in the middle of the green area, “In fact the backyard is 450 square meters. It’s a lot bigger than the house. It’s hard to appreciate it at first sight because of all the rusting crap that’s thrown around. But once it’s all nice and clean, we can have a veranda there, maybe a little grilling station over that corner and the pool… right here.” Dean explains, and grins when he catches Castiel smiling softly like really seeing what Dean sees. It should give Dean a sense of pride for a job well done, what it actually does is hurt his heart a little more.

 

“I don’t know… I… I can’t really see pass all the crap in here.” Gabriel complains, still standing by the back door. 

 

Dean is about to rebut with a rehearsed argument but a gruffy voice speaks up and rumbles in his chest, “I can!” it’s everything Gabriel seems to need to give it all a chance, “and something tells me it can be beautiful.” Castiel finishes looking straight back at Dean.

 

To Dean’s relief, Sam comes to the rescue, he will never be sure if his brother called for a meeting at the front door to discuss money because it was scripted or if Dean’s state of perplexity was so obvious that he decided to do something to save the take.

 

* * *

“So… how much do you think this house costs?” Sam’s question is not unexpected so the answer comes quickly.

 

“550,000 Dollars?” Castiel says unsure, phrasing his answer as a question.

 

“520,000” Gabriel, a little more confident of the number, answers.

 

“They’re gonna love this,” Sam says to the camera and Dean nods at the back of the take, “The house is listed 420,000 Dollars to call the buyer’s attention, but of course that’s below its market price, so I think that if we play our cards right, we could get it for 450,000”

 

A set of two heads turn to watch at Sam as he gives them the price. Incredulous, Castiel asks “Really? Just like that?” as a bright smile shines in his face.

 

“Yeah, Castiel, just like that…” Sam smiles trying not to sound patronizing, “I can make a great deal and Dean can do his magic and you guys, could end up with your dream house… I’ll let him explain further.”

 

The camera switches from Sam to Dean and he pauses for effect, taking one step ahead he speaks directly to the couple, “We will have the entire kitchen brand new, top of the art, everything you’ve ever dreamt of, Gabriel. And then, Cas” Dean curses himself for letting the nickname slip his mouth but if anyone noticed nobody said a word, “You will have your garden for your bees and the grilling space for Gabriel, and your pool to relax and exercise. Everything in the top floor will be brand new. No more 90’s wallpaper or pink toilets.” he lets the image sink in the couple’s minds for a few seconds, and then he goes on. “We’ll have the remodeling ready in 7 weeks and it’ll cost you 175,000 dollars. That will leave you with 25,000 to spare.”

 

The couple turn to face each other and begin to compare impressions. Seeing them interact, their body language and obvious ease in the way they move around each other, make the Winchester ache for the loss of something they never had and never will… not with these men, men who seem to have a weird effect on them.

 

“Cassie, please, I like that! Let’s do it!” Gabriel impulsively says

 

“Uhm, I don’t know, Gabe. I need to think and so should you because if we accept this, we’ll be dealing with your mother for another two months,” he turns to ask Sam, “How much time do we have to decide?”

 

“I can hold this for a while but you should hurry because the house is on the market and at a very good price.” Sam warns them.

 

“We’ll have an answer by tomorrow, Sam. Thank you.” Castiel promises.

 

“And cut!” the assistant director screams for the whole crew to hear, startling Castiel in the process. 

 

It’s time to go now, and Dean will talk to Cas even if it means breaking his own heart a little more, he just can’t help it. So as they’re leaving the property and heading to their own cars, Dean takes the chance to talk. “Cas, go home and think about it. We’ll find a solution, okay?” he grins when Castiel smiles his way.

 

Sam remains a couple of steps behind and feels his heart miss a beat when Gabriel steps in next to him and exclaims in a high pitched voice, “Sammy! Don’t you think i’ll look gorgeous in that kitchen?”

 

“Well, yeah… maybe… I didn’t think about that, to be honest” Sam mumbles confused, unsure of why was Gabriel flirting with him. And yet he feels a burst of light shine through his core. He can’t remember the last time something like this happened to him, the feeling of such an attraction towards someone without really knowing the person... maybe it was back in college when he was dating Brady… before the accident, before it all went to the drains. But he won’t drag himself back into the pit of self deprecation. He’s young, he’s gorgeous and he’s worth the attention from someone he likes, even though that someone is fully taken. The attention is always a caress to the soul and Sam needs it. He can’t help the smile that breaks in his face.

 

“Oh, Samkins, don’t you think I didn’t see you watching my ass, do you? So, well, yeah… I think you’ve probably given one or two thoughts my way, maybe imagining me… in the kitchen… bending…” Gabriel teases, dragging the words suggestively and waggling his eyebrows without even trying to hide his wide grin.

 

Sam takes air to answer but that’s when Castiel decides to call out for Gabriel, “Gabe, c’mon! We need to go home and discuss this a little further. But Sam, please look for another house that would be suitable for us… I’m not fully convinced about the remodeling yet.” he says, almost apologetic. 

 

Sam and Dean stand next to each other, just a few steps away from the Impala, Dean fumbles inside his back pocket for the keys while Sam watches the couple go and get into their car. They turn at unison to watch the couple’s car go and wave their hands goodbye, and Sam breathes out his question, that question he’s been asking himself since he was showing them the second floor. “Dee? What the hell was that?” he turns to face his big brother when he doesn’t say anything, clarifying, “I mean, separate bedrooms? And now Gabriel flirting shamelessly with me with his partner just a few steps ahead of us? Are you sure they’re a couple?”

 

They stop by the Impala, Dean’s car. The older Winchester always insists in bringing his Baby to the filming locations because… well, no reason in particular, he just loves driving and the rumbling of the engine brings nothing but comfort to the brothers.

 

“How the hell would I know, dude? That’s what Jess told me.” Dean shrugs off the question. He won’t say that he also felt some mixed vibes from Castiel, he’ll hold that piece of information for a little while. 

 

Jessica, their producer, is in charge of gather the client’s information that would help them find the right house and give the show the right perspective. The binder with the Allen-Novak profile is on the back seat, so Dean stretches back and grabs it, holding it to Sam, “Look, the binder says Gabriel Allen and Castiel Novak. They are as gay as a rainbow unicorn. The couple needs a house… the rest is a description of their dream house and look, on the last paragraph it says that Castiel lives with Gabriel in Mrs. Allen’s house.”

 

Sam takes the binder and re reads everything Dean’s just listed. As Dean starts the engine, he closes the binder, “So, no. The binder says nothing about them being an item"  he exclaims, triumphant.

 

“It says ‘ _ the couple _ ’,” Dean breathes out, tired already with the conversation. He had planned to focussing on driving to avoid fantasizing about blue eyes and messy hair and dammit there he was again.

 

“Yeah, it does… and yet two squirrels are a couple of squirrels.” Sam has enough self preservation to look sheepish when Dean rolls his eyes at him, so he just swallows hard and looks ahead whispering “I’ll talk to Jess” 

 

The rest of the ride is made in silence. Sam, despite whatever information he’ll force out of Jess, is deciding what to do about Gabe. He’s never been a guy to play  _ the lover _ , or to put in danger a family already formed, and yet there was something about Gabriel that definitely attracts him to the point of considering give in to his advances, if they’d ever were to come up again. Dean’s been driving in auto pilot while his mind, alive and stubborn beyond its owner, flies back to Castiel’s every move and words, and expressions. It’s hard to focus on the road when his mind is full of blue eyes and messy hair. All things considered, he hopes at the back of his mind that they arrive safe.

 

Meanwhile, on the other car, Castiel is chastising Gabriel without achieving his goal. The whisky eyed guy will take no criticism on his behaviour.

 

“Gabriel, turn here, I want to buy some ice cream, tonight there’s gonna be a lot of yelling from her again and I want to treat myself for putting up with her for another day. I’ll buy some toppings for you too, you deserve it. But Gabe, seriously though, you can’t flirt with our real estate guy.”

 

“Mhm I’m on board with the ice cream plan, but wait, why can’t I? He’s gorgeous and that ass… don’t get me started on his ass… you’ve seen it?” Gabriel laughs clapping his hands, making Castiel laugh too.

 

“No, Gabriel, I didn’t look at Sam’s ass.” Castiel chuckles, amused.

 

“Of course you didn’t, you were too busy checking Dean’s.” Gabriel punches playfully Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“Did not!” offended, Castiel answered, as if talking to a child.

 

“Right… cuz Garth would say, ‘ _ Mr. Fizzles says you’re a liiaaaarrrr _ .’ You  _ were  _ checking, and best part is that he noticed, Cassie, even if he plays dumb”

 

“Oh, God, did he?” Castiel blushed red in exactly two seconds.

 

“I knew it! Ha! I knew it!” Gabriel exclaims, “Yes, Cassie, he did.”

 

“God, you’re evil, brother!” Castiel huffs, torn between wanting to punch him and hug him tight.

 

“Yeah, well, If I can’t tease my own brother…” Gabe trails off for a moment, “Good thing you love me.”

 

* * *

That night Cas and Gabe spent their time as far away from their mother as possible, they sneaked into the house, prepared a quick dinner and retired to Castiel’s room to watch TV, eat ice cream and laugh their asses out.

 

When they wake up in the morning their mood was unbeatable, Castiel just knew this was the day they’ll find their house. Had to be, otherwise he’s in serious danger of killing Gabe’s mother… seriously, what the heck had his dad in mind to marry such a bitch.

 

They join Sam and part of the crew at the last house they’ve seen and patiently wait for the assistant to shout “On!”

 

“Castiel, Gabriel… have you reached a decision?” Sam asks.

 

The one to answer is Castiel, and Sam is not surprised, he’s been the one with doubts the day before. Just right before Castiel opened his mouth, Sam knew this wasn’t over. 

 

“I wanna have options, Sam. Could you show us a few more houses?”

 

“Well, of course! Buying a house shouldn’t be taken lightly, and fortunately there’s another house that you’ll find suitable not far from here. Shall we go? Dean is already waiting there for us.” Sam invites the couple to follow them.

 

The camera on the second location is already filming their arrival. Sam hops off the car and joins Dean on the yard by the front door, he turns around to check on the couple but what he sees is Castiel holding Gabriel’s door open and arguing with him to get off the car.

 

The Winchester don’t want to intrude in their discussion but at a point Dean decides this is just ridiculous and takes Sam by the elbow and they go to check.

 

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?” Sam worriedly asks.

 

“Sam… this is the ugliest front yard ever! Looks like a fairy threw up on it!” Gabriel answers glaring at the offending garden with a frown.

 

“I have to agree with him, Sam. This is over the top even for Gabriel. I mean, how many gnomes can a person have?” Castiel intervenes glaring at the yard himself.

 

“No, Cassie,” Gabe corrects, “How many PINK glittery gnomes can a person have.” 

 

“Well, I assume this means that the gnomes are out.” Sam says laughing and Gabriel finds it the most perfect sound in the universe. 

 

“You bet the gnomes are out, and also the pink flamingos and all the rest. I want a clean gorgeous yard, full of flowers for Cassie to take care of.” Gabriel starts walking towards the front door and everyone follows him, “This is the epitome of the gay stereotype… and I’m already a flamboyant gay dude, who likes to crossdress for a parade but this…? This is plain bad taste. I feel the urgent need of setting everything on fire…”

 

Dean unlocks the front door, but instead of opening it right away, he takes a moment to turn to the couple and remind them that if they had hated the front yard they should remember that everything inside the house is gonna be gone too.

 

He holds the door and waits for them both to nod, and for a very good reason. It’s absolutely horrible. “Oh my God, Sam!” Gabriel exclaims unable to set a single foot inside the hideous lobby.”

 

“I know, Gabriel, I know…” Sam eases him by entering the house himself, “This house is 350 square meters, a little bigger than the previous one, it has a two cars garage, two floors and a basement. On the top floor you’ll find four bedrooms and on the basement there are two more. There are three and a half bathrooms in the house and one and a half in the basement. Shall we take a look at the first floor?”

 

With a sigh and a shared look of disbelief, they follow Sam, with Dean closing the recognition party. 

 

The space that receives them is huge, Dean begins to describe the changes he’s been thinking of “The living room and the dining room have an open concept. The kitchen is small but we could remove this wall and make the kitchen part of the dining room, so it’ll look bigger and will definitely be more comfortable to move around. The floor and the tiles will be replaced for something more stylish, the same with the cabinets and appliances. Over here there’ll be a island. Everything you’ve asked for, Gabriel.” he smirks, satisfied with his own vision, “Let’s go now to the top floor. Shall we?”

 

Once at the top of the stairs, Dean continues “We have four rooms. The ones over the corner have an attached bathroom. The other two bedroom have a bathroom connecting them. As you can see the main ones, that’s the ones in the corner are identical. They have big windows and high ceiling. Of course we’ll need to remove the carpets because…” 

 

“Because it stinks in here, that’s why” Gabriel interrupts.

 

“The smell is a no-no.” Castiel agrees, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

 

“The current owners have a few cats. We’ll remove the carpets and renew the wooden floors.” Dean offers.

 

“I like wooden floors.” Castiel murmurs, envisioning himself, book in hand, sitting by the window reading a book, barefoot over polished wooden floor. He loves that fantasy.

 

Dumbstruck, Dean watches him, blinking in slow motion he smirks playfully, “Yeah, they are beautiful and I’m sure you’re gonna enjoy them, Cas.” he keeps looking at Castiel, always smiling and he can’t even see he’s flirting with the guy.

 

When he’s able to break the spell, he sees Sam silently reprimanding him and he realizes it’s because he’s flirting with Castiel in camera. Seriously, what’s wrong with him. 

 

Sam clears his throat and invites, “Let’s go and take a look at the backyard.” 

 

“As you can see the gnome theme continues on the backyard. We’re going to lite huge bonfire with them.” Sam enthusiastically proposes.

 

“Hell yeah, Sammy.” Gabriel agrees, “More gnomes to the pire. Uhm, do I see a pool over there in the back?” 

 

“Great eye, Gabriel! There’s indeed a pool in the back. It’s covered with tiles but we could remove them.” Sam informs, “The yard is about 450 square meters, just like the previous house. I see some beehives in the way back. We could have a veranda over here, all with a grill and a table next to it.”

 

“I love this, Gabe!” Castiel says enthusiastically. “Minus the gnomes, of course” he clarifies.

 

That provokes them all to laugh and Sam takes the chance to invite them to check the basement.

 

“As you can see,” Dean speaks purposely not looking directly at Castiel, “there are two small rooms and a full bathroom, a toilet and a small kitchenette, and over here, there’s a resting area. It has an independent entrance too.” 

 

The couple looks around, checking every detail Dean mentions, “It’s a big basement…” Castiel trails off

 

“Yeah, it is, Cas.” Dean answers and quickly adds, “We could turn this into a big entertainment center. We could remove one of these walls and make the place even bigger, you could have TV parties here without disturbing the rest of the house.”

 

Castiel smiles at the prospect, “I’d like that, Dean.” and, damn if that’s not flirting.

 

“Okay, so!” Sam claps his hands to get everyone’s attention, a bit uncomfortable with his brother and Castiel flirting in front of Gabriel and why the hell doesn’t Gabriel seem to mind? “Let’s return to gnomeland and talk about money.”

 

“So, the house costs 480.000 dollars, and it’s the final price, so that leaves 170.000 for remodelations.” Sam informs the couple, “I think it’s a great deal.”

 

“Keep in mind we’ll be remodeling the kitchen, replacing the floors in the main bedrooms and we’ll be modernizing the bathrooms. We’ll remove two walls and build a veranda in the backyard.” Dean recounts, “Since we won’t have to actually make a pool, the remodeling will take six weeks and will cost 140.000 dollars,” he reminds them, “So, guys, what do you think?”

 

“That’s nice, actually. I personally like this house better, I think the basement is a nice plus, but the other house is closer to our workplaces. I… I think we need to think about it for a while.” Castiel speaks for them both.

  
“Of course.” Sam agrees, “Think about it and you can tell us your decision tomorrow when we meet.”


	3. The desicion

Cameras’ off and everyone’s gone home, the Winchester jump into the Impala ready to do the same. Dean had invited Sam to their favorite restaurant, Ellen’s Roadhouse, as the last treat they’ll be able to indulge themselves before all the real work for Dean begins. After tomorrow it’ll be a mess of purchases and walls falling down and floors being replaced. It’s gonna be fun.

 

They sit at their usual table and Jo brings their beers without even bother asking. “The usual guys?”

 

“Yeah, Jo, Moose here will have his grilled salmon with your healthier salad, and for me an artery blocker cheeseburger with curly fries and tons of onions.”

 

“On it, boys!” she quickly turns on her hills but turns around as she remembers, “Oh and mom said you two are grounded for life. FYI. You dumbos forgot Bobby’s BBQ and now we’ve got the freezer full of burgers.”

 

“Shit, I totally forgot about that. I was so tired I slept the whole Sunday.” Dean says apologetic.

 

“Yeah, tell her that when she gets back from Sioux Falls.” Dean and Sam look questioningly, to which she answers, “Don’t ask… you really don’t wanna know.” Dean and Sam break into a nervous laugh, take a swig of beer and try to delete the images that Jo put in their melons… Sam would bet she did it on purpose. Sam would be right.

 

“Anyway Bro, don’t you think I forgot. Dee, these are our clients… you can’t go and flirt with Castiel like that… and in front of the camera, of all places.” 

 

“Oh, c’mon, Sammy… like you’re not letting Gabriel flirt with you. I’ve seen it, dude!” Dean holds up his empty bottle for Jo to bring another one, “And I can’t help it. Do you think I do it on purpose? Cas gives me a vibe I can’t ignore… and also, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“Shocking.” Jo, having catched the last sentence, jokes, going back to her duties after leaving the beer in front of Dean.

 

“Yeah, what she said,” Sam agrees with their cousin, “Anyway, Dee, I need to talk to Jess about this but she keeps cancelling me, she doesn’t even pick up her cel lately… don’t know what’s up with her.”

 

“Okay, as far as we know they’re a couple and we’ll have to restrain ourselves… dammit.” 

 

They don’t forget about the couple, in their own heads they continue to think of them, but they won’t talk about it while dining… so when Jo brings their food, the Winchester brothers eat.

 

* * *

Sam and Dean are the first ones at the location, freshly bathed and dressed up for prom. They tease each other about their appearance, but they both have really put an extra effort in dressing nicely. A while after the crew got everything ready around the inside of  _ House Number One _ , Castiel and Gabriel arrive, always in the same car and walking side by side, unconsciously falling into step. The Winchester brothers share a look that says, ‘ _ yeap, they’re a couple’ _ .

 

They take their positions and Sam is in charge of summing up the options, “Alright then, Gabriel, Castiel. It’s time for you to choose your new home. We’ve narrowed the options to only two houses.” Sam narrates the description knowing that images of what he’s describing will be shown on screen, after editing, “The first house, 300 square meters, it’s in the right neighbourhood, has five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a huge backyard, a two cars garage. The cost is 450,000 dollars, leaving 175,000 for remodeling and becoming the house of your dreams. Leaving 25,000 of your budget free” Sam pauses for effect, leaving the camera to take a good shot of the couple’s faces, adding some suspense to the endgame, “The second house is in a nice neighbourhood, just a bit further away from the ideal location. It’s 350 square meters, it has four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a two cars garage, a basement with two extra bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms. There’s also a huge backyard with a pool already built. All in all just a few remodelations away from your dream house. The cost is 480,000 dollars and 140,000 for the remodeling Leaving 30,000 of your budget free.” Dean nods and adds.

“Whichever your choice is, there’s gonna be money left for any unexpected problems or even a nice vacation.” he smiles, charming, and Castiel seems to struggle to answer but gets interrupted by a loud enthusiastic scream.

 

“WE CHOOSE THE ONE WITHOUT THE BASEMENT, I mean THIS ONE!!” is Gabriel’s voice, of course, winking at Sam and turning to apologize to Castiel. “Sorry, Cassie, you were taking forever.”

 

“Now, why this one, guys?” Sam asks amused and intrigued at the same time.

 

“Oh that’s easy, Sammy, we can shape it to our taste, especially the backyard. It’ll be Cassie’s place and since the pool has to be built, we can place it in the middle of the yard and leave room on the further back for the beehives so the area will be separated from the house and away from the neighbours as well. Now, inside the house… don’t get me started on the open first floor… yeah we actually see you removing all the walls and making it  super open space.” Gabriel grins big at his vision, “And my kitchen will be amazing.” he ends with a wink.

 

Castiel looks at Gabriel with amused loving look and Dean’s heart sinks a little more. “But we chose it mostly because of the location. The other house was amazing and had great possibilities, but it was too far away for our taste, I like to sleep in, you see.”

 

“I understand. Alright! Since you’ve made up your mind, I’ll be offering the 440.000 we’ve talked about to make sure the house is yours. So, time of truth… I’ll come back to you when I have news.” and, phone in hand he leaves the room.

 

Castiel and Gabriel sit and wait impatiently, while Sam negotiates over the phone, the crew relaxes over catering, and Dean hands the couple a coffee and a muffin each.

 

“This is the worst part… waiting to see if the deal is done or if we need to keep on searching.” Dean chitchats, “But you don’t have to worry, guys, Sam is an excellent realtor, he’s gonna get the deal for you.” As Dean finishes speaking the crew starts moving around and preparing the cameras, it’s a signal that Sam’s about to get an answer.

 

Gabe nods and Castiel sips his coffee looking down at his shoes, all anxious to even speak or move to steal a glance of those green eyes that give him sweet dreams every night. Twenty minutes later, Dean gets a text, makes a gesture to the crew and everyone takes their places. Dean winks at Cas and, smiling to the camera invites Sam to join them.

 

Sam comes out of the kitchen where he was on the phone with the seller’s realtor, with an unreadable expression coming to stand next to his brother.

 

“Okay guys, here’s the thing… I had a very intense discussion with the sellers because they had their expectations, of course, like 460,000 green expectations, and I offered 450,000” Sam explains, trailing off for effect. He takes pity of the worried expression on the couple’s faces, though. “You are the proud owners of the house!”

 

Castiel and Gabriel  burst into laughter and Gabe jumps onto Castiel’s arms and whoops, happy beyond himself. Sam finds it endearing and he grits his teeth silently cursing himself. 

 

The crew and some network suits that have decided to go on a field trip, clap and cheer, the Winchesters included. Two minutes later Gabriel hops off Castiel’s arms and tries to gain control over his excitement, and when the property brothers extend their hands to congratulate them for the purchase, Gabe hugs Sam. After an awkward millisecond, Sam hugs him back.

 

Dean’s throat clearing breaks the hug, and Sam tries to look profesional again, “Well, now all we need is Dean to get the renovation work going.”

 

“And we’re off.” the assistant screams and the crew immediately begin to gather the equipment. “Everybody, good work. Tomorrow we’ll meet at the network, so don’t be late!” he instructs and leaves the house. 

 

“Alright, guys,” Dean says while the four of them walk to their cars, “Tomorrow the real challenge begins and we’re gonna need your help so you get enough camera time to fill the screen time.”

 

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Castiel assures him, “I… We trust you. We’ll be on time. This is going to be so much fun!”

 

“Good.” Dean answers without realizing he’s fallen into step with Castiel or that he’s been looking to the guy’s lips since they left the house. “It’s really exciting, uh?”

 

They wave back at each other as the cars part in opposite directions. The mood is equally nail-biting in both cars, but for very different reasons. On the Allen/Novak car they’re thrilled at the prospect of having a new residence in a short period of time, no more keeping a crazy schedule to avoid  _ Mother-of-Hell _ or pretending to be who they’re not for the sake of family coexistence. On the Impala, oddly, they’re confused and nervous, full of more questions than answers, and that makes them pretty unhappy.

 


	4. The remodeling begins

Dean wakes up early… well, early for him; he’s usually still half asleep when Sam is already up and finishing breakfast, bathed and dressed to leave. Today Sam wakes up and Dean hands him a mug of coffee without even looking at him.

 

“Dude, what’s with you? I can’t remember the last time you were ready first.... You okay?” Sam worries.

 

“I’m okay, Sammy, and if you don’t stop asking me that, I’m gonna replace your shampoo with hair removal.” Dean warns making Sam glare at him.

 

“Dude, chill… I’m not judging you… have you even slept? You look…” Sam trails off as Dean glares at him, “O… kay… I’m gonna shower and change now…” he makes a quick exit before Dean gets crankier.

 

Dean takes the chance to cool down, he’s spent most of the night pretending not to think of Castiel and trying to sleep, achieving none. At five he just gave up, got up, got into the shower and fought the urge to jerk off as much as he could… he resisted for about two minutes. Dean had the best orgasm he can remember. Usually that would have made Dean relax and sleep like a baby, this time, on the contrary, it only made him more anxious. He’s not that kind of guy, he’s not gonna be the _other_. He shook himself out of that misery as soon as Sam got back to the kitchen, there is no point in beating himself up for something that won’t happen, he’s a professional and he’ll reach to the end of this show in one piece… mostly… probably.

 

Two cups of coffee later and a shit ton of waffles, bacon and sunny side up eggs, the brothers feed the dishwasher and leave their apartment.

 

Once back at the house, Dean holds a short conversation with the state reviewer and the architect over the house _working-blueprint_. Once the permit is granted and approved by both, Dean gathers his workforce and gives them their instructions, making sure all the safety equipment is in place. The scaffolding is set in place and the mallets and pneumatic hammer are left in the ready. Furniture is taken off to the back of the front yard for the goodwill truck to pick up later in the afternoon. Every movement, every chair set out in the garden is being captured by one of the cameras while the other two are focused on the property brothers and a set of very happy clients.

 

“Well, congratulations on your new home, guys!” Dean greets them, “Now it’s time for the actual work to begin.”

 

Sam claps his hands and smirking he motions to leave, “And that’s my cue to step out.”

 

“Hey, let me stop you right there, brother.” Dean takes him by the elbow to stop him from actually leaving, “I got work for you here. There is some wallpaper in the master bedrooms with your name on it waiting to be removed.”

 

“Gee, Dean, great work…” Sam huffs, and then turns to Gabriel speaking softly, “He always needs me to help because he’s a control freak and doesn’t trust anyone else.”

 

“Hey! I’m not a control freak… much.” Dean replies.

 

“Right…” Sam dismisses him, “dream on, dude.”

 

Dean shakes his head rolling his eyes, “Jesus,” he sighs out, “Cas, Gabriel” he redirects his words, “We’ll be removing three walls today. We’ve checked the house plans earlier today and the architect found a major beam supporting the top floor, running right in the middle of the wall communicating the dining room and the lunch area so, since we can’t remove the beam, I was thinking of an archway that’d communicate both rooms and keep the open concept you want. Anyway, the archway will add about 2,000$ to what we had estimated,” Dean tsks, “Or we could always remove the beam and add 10,000$ by placing a column in the middle of the two rooms, or risk the second floor becoming the first in no time.” he explains and shakes his head to dissipate the worried look in the couple’s faces, “I’d recommend the archway not only because it’s cheaper but it’ll also take less time, not to mention it’ll be aesthetically better.”

 

Castiel sighs and looks away, Gabriel pats his shoulder and he leans in searching for comfort muttering softly, “Told you.”

 

“Easy, Cassie,” Gabriel squeezes Castiel’s shoulder at the time he glares at Dean, “So he was right, we start with a set back…”

 

“This is nothing but a minor tiny last minute problem, but nothing that’s not easily fixed.” Dean assures them, “It won’t affect the deadline and I’m positive we can take money from here and there without compromising any other project and that’s gonna let us stick to the initial budget.”

 

Gabriel turns around, taking a good look at the place and specially at the offending wall. Castiel, on the other hand, doesn’t move but lifts his eyes to meet Dean’s and holds out his hand touching Dean’s arm, tender and confident, “If you think that’s the best option, Dean, I’ll go for the archway, then.” Dean would bet his share of the show revenue that that’s flirting.

 

Dean wouldn’t reply, he couldn’t. He’s not sure why Castiel is flirting with him. Why oh why is he doing that? Can’t he tell Dean already wants to throw every single one of his convictions out of the window for just the chance to taste those sweet barely chapped lips? The way they’d feel against his own plump full lips, the way his tongue would bridge his moistened kissable lips to play within his mouth? He doesn’t jump like a little girl as his moose of baby brother kicks his ankle.

 

Sam clears his throat when he hears the silence in the house, every worker and filming crew watching their interaction as if watching the matinee at the local drive in. Suddenly he wants popcorn. “Dee” he whispers and Dean understands.

 

“Okay, So!” Dean claps to get Gabriel’s attention, “I got work for you, Gabriel. We need to remove all the old appliances and the cabinets. The kitchen is all yours. We’ll need the countertop, it’s a really good one and expensive as hell. As for the rest…” he hands him a big hammer, “here, destroy boy!”

  
Ultimately, Gabriel only destroyed the beat up appliances, things that were too old or too impractical, for the rest he instructed the crew to take it out for the goodwill truck to take. Sam found that endearing. Safety glasses and gloves on, Gabriel enjoyed every single smack of the hammer over things, it was relaxing and cathartic, exactly what he needed.


	5. Michael

Cas and Dean close the kitchen door allowing Gabriel to enjoy his rampage under the vigilant eye of the crew. Dean invites Castiel to follow him towards the wall they have to take down. 

 

“So here, Cas, we’ll start punching some holes in this wall.” he smiles widely as Castiel happily nods and takes the sledge hammer from his hands, “Yeah, great! Maybe it’ll help you loosen up a bit and move your hair, uh?”

 

“I just knew I’d get a big hammer from you too…” it’s the answer he gets leaving him once again speechless, and damn if Dean doesn’t feel like being in the middle of a bad porno, with all the flirting and shitty script. He loves it.

 

“C’mon Cas, punching the wall is relaxing,” Dean invites him, hitting the wall once and waiting for Castiel to do the same, “It can also be therapeutic if you think the wall is someone you dislike or even hate. Remember that it’s only  _ this  _ wall so, just let it all out!”

 

He sees Castiel’s eyes shape in a new way he’s never seen before, and fuck if for the past few weeks he hasn’t been paying attention to those blue pools. Castiel nods, licking his lips and holding the hammer in position, the wall never knew what hit it; by the mark he left, it could have been the tire of a truck that got loose and smashed against the wall. The mad grin that spreads over Castiel’s otherwise kind features makes Dean wonder who he’s thinking of. 

 

Castiel starts punching the wall like a madman, and Dean joins him. Between them both the wall begins to look about to fall, which is good, but the blue eyed man never stops smashing the hammer over the wall with unhuman force. The expression on his face hard and concentrated beyond the material of the wall… Dean begins to worry when Castiel seems to lose himself in the fantasy of the face he’s clearly picturing on the wall.

 

“Wooooah, Cassie!” the voice comes from the kitchen door and gets closer by the second, “What the…” he trails off and his voice softens, like understanding, “Michael?”

 

“You know the answer to that, Gabe.” he breathlessly answers, “Do me a favor and go back to the kitchen and let me take this freaking wall down.” he turns to continue smacking the hammer against the wall, muscles tense, sweat covering his forehead and his whole body trembling out of the effort. Dean has to intervene.

 

“Cas, stop right there… CAS! Stop now, please! George, cut it… George stop recording!” Dean orders while trying to stop Castiel’s fit of fury. It doesn’t seem to be working, though, “Cas… Cas!” Dean tries to reason with him and tentatively touches his arm, calling his attention. That only makes Castiel jump and glare at him with vacant eyes, chest madly going up and down in heavy breathing, “Cas… you hear me? Dude, come back to me… c’mon, Cas, talk to me… what happened?” Dean grabs Castiel’s shoulders trying to help him stop the shivering but achieving nothing, and then he remembers Castiel is not alone, “Gabriel!” Dean shouts and the kitchen door slams open as the sandy haired man saunters into the room impatiently taking off the safety glasses.

 

“What? I just left and…” Gabriel’s expression changes in a second from bothered to worried as soon as he sees Castiel’s condition. “Shit.”

 

“ _ Shit what, _ Gabriel? He was just fine hammering the wall and all of the sudden he stopped listening and-and-and he wouldn’t stop, I tried to stop him because he was putting too much force and he could have hurt his muscles but he… dude, he was in a trance...!” Dean laments, worried beyond reason.

 

“I see.. He… he’s.. It’s okay Dean, I know how to handle this. Please step aside.” Gabe pleads, and Dean looks jealously the way Gabriel takes Castiel by the shoulder and speaks to him calmly and sweetly, “Cassie, baby… hun. Come back to me. You need to stop and return to me. Cassie, it’s Gabriel here with you now. Cassie please listen to me… please.” Castiel blinks once, twice in a slow succession, and Gabriel proposedly breathes slowly and rhythmically, trying to make Castiel fall into step with him. Slowly, breath after breath, blink after blink, Castiel begins to come back to reality. “Good, baby, that’s good. I’m gonna take the hammer from you now and you’ll let it go. You can do it, honey… I trust you… you are a strong independent person.” he takes the hammer away and holds it back for Dean to take, his eyes always focused on Castiel’s closed ones. “Good, baby… you’re doing great. Now please, breathe slowly, follow me, one  _ -breathe- _ , two  _ -breathe-  _ three  _ -breathe- _ ” he continues to guide him during the breathing exercise, “when we reach twenty I’ll need you to look at me, look into my eyes, I won’t leave, Cassie, I’ll always be here.” Castiel’s breathing does slow down and after a few seconds he opens his eyes and looks into Gabriel’s, “I’ll hug you now… is it okay?” Castiel nods, “I want you to hug me back and relax, okay?” Castiel faintly nods again as if too tired to even move his head, Gabriel hugs him and patiently waits for Cas to relax and hug him back.

 

Sam had come into the room following Gabriel but remained out of the way, laying a supportive hand over his brother’s shoulder, witnessing the couple interaction he whispers into Dean’s ear “It’s a panic attack or a zooming out. Something should have triggered it.”

 

“I’m pretty sure of that, Sammy,” Dean whispered back, “I told him to imagine the face of someone he hates to make the hammering easier, and he got possessed or something… Gabriel mentioned a Michael and everything went to hell” he says without looking away from Castiel.

 

He sees him visibly more relaxed, Dean tries to relax too, but he doesn’t find it very easy. The colors are coming back to Castiel’s face slowly but steadily. Gabriel grounding hands on Castiel’s shoulders making him stay in the present. Gabe knows they can’t afford to leave Castiel in his head, it’s dangerous and the longer he stays in that fantasy the longer it takes to make him himself. *

 

Dean takes a moment to look around, suddenly aware they’re not the only ones in the room, the crew remains silent, expectant but respectful. They’re fine people and Dean is proud of them. The director makes a signal to them to make them all wait in the front yard. Dean shakes his head, a grateful gesture to let him know that the Winchester can handle this. ‘ _ Take a break _ ’ he mouths and the director nods leaving the house.

 

“You feel better, Cassie?” Gabriel breaks the hug, but keeps his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, “How are you? Please talk to me.”

 

“Can I have some water?” Castiel mutters, barely a whisper. 

 

Dean more reads his lips than hears him, he rushes to the front yard and comes back in the blink of an eye with a bottle of cold water that he handles to Gabriel, because he can’t still bring himself to talk to Castiel, afraid of triggering a new anxiety attack or whatever that was that Castiel had suffered.

 

“Drink slowly.” Gabriel instructs him, helping him to sit on a chair “I’ll get some sweets from the car, will you be alright for just two minutes here with the Winchesters?” Cas nods, without looking up. “Okay, just wait here, I’ll be right back and then we can go home… the remodeling can wait for us.”

 

Gabriel nods at the Winchesters and runs out to his car. The atmosphere in the house is thick with worry and Dean doesn’t know what to do or say, so Sam takes a step closer to Cas and speaks in his gentle tone, “Castiel, can I get you a chair?”

 

Cas startles, taken by surprise despite Sam’s sweet voice. He shakes his head, never lifting his eyes from the floor at his feet. Sam goes back to his place next to Dean and the brothers share a worried look. Dean is frozen in place, he can’t move or talk. He wants to do so much and he can’t.

 

Gabriel runs inside, not even bothering to close the front door. “Hey, Cassie, I’m back… look what I got for you” he walks slowly trying to even his breath and tone of voice to avoid disturbing Castiel. “Cassie you haven’t drank your water… you know the drill, you have to drink all the water and eat all these candies… don’t make me force you…” he says, tender but firm.

 

Castiel lifts his head, looks strong at him as if he was a brat about to throw a tantrum, “I know… I’m not four.” he complains.

 

“No, you’re eight.” Gabe deadpans, “Now eat.” he then turns to speak to Dean, “Thanks for stopping the shooting.”

 

Dean nods, unable to say a word. Sam clears his throat and speaks kindly to Gabriel, “Gabriel, can I have a word with you in the kitchen, please? Dean can watch Castiel for you.” Gabriel hesitates for a moment but a hand over his back makes him turn.

 

“Go, Gabe, I’ll be alright. Sorry.” Castiel apologizes, fidgeting nervously with the bottle in his hand.

 

“That’s it, we’re going home now, I can talk to Sam on the phone.” Gabriel decides, seeing the state of confusion and exhaustion that his episode left him in.

 

“No, no, Gabe, it’s okay… you go, I’ll stay here… with Dean… I’ll be safe.” he mumbled. Gabriel studied him for a couple of minutes and decides he can really be okay for a few minutes. Also maybe Dean’s pretty face might take Michael’s memories back to the trashcan of his mind, where it should have always remained.

 

Gabriel nods at Dean on his way to the kitchen, having already decided that Dean was harmless for Castiel. Sam is waiting for him in the kitchen, leaning back against the remaining counter. He’s about to open his mouth but Gabriel holds his hand up to stop him, “Let me save your time, Sam, I know what you’re gonna say… we’re not fit for your show, right? Or maybe you want permission to show Castiel’s misery on screen…”

 

Sam’s face twists with something like offence, “I’m gonna stop you right there, Gabriel. I know we’re not friends, hell, we’re not even acquaintances but you should know we’d never do that to Castiel.” he assures him and Gabriel regrets even having doubted him. “What I was about to do is to ask you what happened there… Is Castiel okay? Because if he needs time to resolve whatever has been triggered you can count with a few days of break.”

 

Gabriel was already a red spot in front of Sam, embarrassed and overwhelmed by the whole situation. He lowers his head to clear it and order his thoughts, “I’m sorry, Sam, I shouldn’t have said that… the thing is that people take advantage of Cassie all the time…” he recounts “Last one was this jerk that treated him like crap and wanted to force Cassie to play his little dirty games, Castiel was not comfortable with that and then…” he then realizes he’s saying too much, “Shit, I’m sorry, Sam. I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this… this isn’t even my story. What I can tell you and you should know is that Castiel has PTSD and zooms out because of that. I can’t tell you more about the reasons because… it wouldn’t be appropriate, I suppose.” he thinks for a second, worrying his lower lip, “as for the rest of your question, he’s okay now… or he’s gonna be, anyway. I’ll feed him and I’ll force him to rest, he’s gonna be up and running in just a couple of days. I know it can mess up your schedule but it’ll be only a couple of days. I only ask you no more hammer or destruction for him. I don’t think it’s gonna happen again so soon but I rather avoid any triggers. I can do the destroying part, he could remove floors, wallpapers, or whatever has to do with anything but hammers.” 

 

Sam comes closer to Gabe and he’d swear he’d heard his breathing falter, “Don’t worry, Gabe. I’ll talk to production but I don’t think there’s gonna be any problems.” he assures him.

 

“Gabriel!” both Sam and Gabe turn their heads to the sound of Dean’s voice calling out, “He’s asking for you!”

 

Gabriel ventures a quick look at Sam, “Good, he’s talking to somebody else… that’s good” both men nodding at unison, “I’m coming, Cassie!” and they run to the kitchen door. Gabriel kneels by Castiel’s side, giving a quick smile to Dean, he pats Cas’ shoulder blade. “Are you strong enough to walk to the car?”

 

“I… I think so, Gabe.” Castiel answers standing at the same time as he puts another candy in his mouth.

 

“You eaten all the candies?” Gabriel asks, making an incredulous face as Cas nods, “Right… barely half of them… don’t you lie to me, kiddo.”

 

“Three quarters.” Cas defends himself, leaning on Gabe’s shoulder as he starts to walk.

 

“Fine… drank any water?” Gabriel checks.

 

“All of my bottle and half of Dean’s.” he leans on to whisper on Gabriel’s ear, “I know all his secrets now, Gabe” he makes a sound that could be taken as a chuckle.

 

“Hey! So you’re flirting with the boy now? Classy, Cassie… Okay, let’s go, say goodbye to your boy” Gabriel winks at Dean, “and if you’re good, we’ll come back tomorrow.”

 

Cas nods and waves with the bag of candies, “Bye, Dean.”

 

“Bye, Cas… get well. Have some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Gabriel and Sam share and nod their goodbye and then Gabe and Cas leave the house.

 

The workers and crew start entering the house again, the filming crew gathering their stuff to call it a day, and Dean’s team to continue working. 

 

“Okay, guys, we still got work to do so chop-chop-chop! Filming is over for the day so… everyone back to work!” Dean instructs and then, turning back to his brother, he asks “What the hell, Sammy?”

 

The brothers walk to a corner to talk privately, the lean on the wall, shoulder to shoulder and sigh at unison. 

 

“He’s got PTSD, something with an old boyfriend named…” he’s cut off.

 

“Michael.” Dean finishes the sentence without hesitation.

 

“Exactly. I can’t tell you what happened word by word, first because Gabe never finished telling the story and second because even if he had told me everything, it’s not my story to tell.” Dean nods, knowing his brother is very respectful of other people’s personal life. Sam nods back and continues, “Gabriel said that tomorrow or the day after it’ll be all in the past for Castiel and they’ll be back in the show but that we should avoid giving him a hammer or asking him to break things.”

 

Dean makes sure the crew continues to work on schedule, despite the fact that the guests are not present, the director checked with Sam the options to avoid releasing on film anything that had happened with Castiel. There were a couple of steps back with the wall Castiel had started to take down, but Dean managed to solve it without too much problem, he’ll tell Gabriel about it when they come back.


	6. Gabriel flirts

Early in the morning Sam’s phone rings and he waits for Dean to stop mocking his ringtone before answering. 

 

“It’s Gabriel.” he mutters covering the phone, Dean then gets closer to listen to the conversation first hand. Gabriel tells them that Castiel’s gonna need another day to recover, “That’s okay, Gabriel, the shooting can wait, Castiel’s health is more important than the show.” Dean hears the man on the other side of the line protest so Sam cuts him off, “Gabriel, seriously, relax! We still have six weeks to film and only 24 minutes of show to fill. It’s gonna be okay, I promise you’re gonna get enough camera time…” 

 

Dean rolls his eyes and leaves is brother to flirt with the sandy haired man.

 

“Oh, so my awesome body will be on camera a lot?” Gabriel teases making Sam snort.

 

“Sure, Gabe.” 

 

“What about you? Will you have a lot of camera time too?” 

 

“Well, Gabriel,” Sam sticks out his tongue to his brother’s mocking face, “I’m one of the hosts so…” he trails off.

 

“So your gorgeous face will appear a lot… awesome!”

 

Sam blushes and smiles, even when he knows the other man can’t see him, he lets out a little chuckle, not knowing how to respond to Gabriel’s flirting.

 

Tired of waiting for a come back, Gabriel decides to charge again “Oh, c’mon, Sammy! Can’t a guy appreciate the beauty of another guy?” Gabe teases, “and let me tell you, you’re one hell of a specimen…” 

 

“Gabriel, please!” Sam says, scandalized.

 

“Alright! Alright! I’ll stop, I get it… wrong place and time… anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow morning, sweetcheeks.” and the line goes dead.

 

Sam remains in the same spot, looking quizzically at his phone.

 

“Why are you flushing read, now, princess?” Dean breaks the spell of confusion on Sam’s face.

 

“He was shamelessly flirting with me, dude!” he shoves the phone into Dean’s face to accentuate his words.

 

Dean battles the phone out of his nose and shrugs, “He’s done it before… I dunno, bro, maybe he’s one of those guys who loves flirting but won’t act on it, maybe it’s just a game… hell, probably Castiel knows about it and he’s cool with it… I don’t know… what the hell you want me to say?” Dean loses it, and turns around to get a glass of water, gulping it in one go.

 

“Yeah, probably… makes me feel a bit uncomfortable, though.”  

 

* * *

 

“Guys, hey! Come over here for a sec, please, we need to talk about a couple of things,” he calls after them before Cas has the chance to enter the house. He palms Gabe’s back friendly and, smiling widely at Castiel, he gives them a choice, “I got two news, one bad, the other worse… which one you want first?”

 

“When someone gives you this kind of choice there’s usually a good news somewhere… where’s ours?” Gabriel complains.

 

“Good news is we’re on schedule.” Dean concedes.

 

“He’s funny.” Castiel murmurs to Gabe without looking away from Dean.

 

“Yeah… yeah… hilarious.” Gabriel dismisses his brother’s enthusiastic observation, “Worse news first, hit us!” 

 

“Fair enough. We think we’ve found asbestos in one of the walls so we need to check the rest of the house. If that’s the case we’ll need to remove it, it’s toxic so it’s illegal.”

 

“Awesome!” Gabriel says sarcastically, looking up at the sky as if asking God why.

 

“Gabe...” Castiel admonishes him, then turns to Dean “What about the bad news?”

 

“Yeah, that… provided we don’t find any other wall in the same condition, then the inspection and the removal of what we’ve already found it’d cost something between 2,000 and 3,000.”

 

“And we’ll have to stop for now.,” Gabriel lets a heavy sigh out, “to hell being in schedule.”

 

“CUT!” the director shouts, then he gets closer to the group, “Gabriel, please remember not to curse. I liked your reaction, try to say it again.” he turns around and shouts to his crew, “Okay, everyone! We’re rolling again! Go!”

 

“And we’ll have to stop for now.” Gabriel repeats, “there goes being on schedule.”

 

“Sorry, Gabe.” Dean says, sounding apologetic. “There’s nothing we can do today so, go home and we’ll call you when it’s safe to come back.”

 

“CUT!” the director shouts once again, “that’s all for the next 2 to 5 days. Let’s the inspectors in and wrap everything.”

 

While the crew runs putting cables away and taking ladders and filming stuff into the truck, Dean approaches Castiel.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he gets the closer to the man as he can without breathing the air that comes out of his mouth… and he wishes he could… “you know asbestos is very dangerous.”

 

“I know, Dean. Don’t worry… still a boomer, though.” Cas purses his lips and Dean has to consciously control refrain from kissing them.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes at Castiel’s candid language, he steps between Dean and Cas, “We’re not on camera, Cassie, you can say it: this is deep shit.” he turns to talk to Dean, “I know it’s not your fault but it’s bullshit.”

 

Castiel takes Gabriel by the shoulder, grounding him somehow, “Let’s go home, Gabe. I’ll buy you ice cream on our way.” 

 

Gabriel shrugs off the embrace and gives him a stern look, “I’m upset enough, Cassie, so I’d appreciate if you’d stop patronizing me, thank you.” Dean stiffens a bit at the exchange, concern for Castiel’s well being, but he soon relaxes as he sees the blue eyed man roll his eyes fondly and shove Gabe’s shoulder playfully causing the shorter man to blush “Is Sam around?” Gabe asks.

 

“He’s showing some houses, sorry.” Dean informs.

 

“Oh, well… what a shame.”

 

“You needed to send him a message or something?” Dean clears his throat as he puts some distance between himself and Castiel. 

 

“Nah, I just wanted to see him.” Gabe shrugs as if it’s not big deal but his voice shows otherwise.

 

Gabriel jumps a little when he feels a hand patting his back, he relaxes when he sees it’s Castiel with a tiny sweet smile that promises to make it better. Castiel knows the way Gabe’s mood works, he’s upset and flirting with his latest crush is the best way to distract himself. A little voice tells Castiel that Sam is becoming more than just a crush for Gabriel. 

 

“Let’s go get that ice cream, Gabriel. Bye, Dean, I’ll be waiting for your call.” he waves good bye as he guides Gabriel to their car.

 

“Bye, Cas.” Dean replies and continues to watch them go, a bit jealous of their companionship. He wants that, he wants to have that so badly that he hadn’t noticed before. Dean would bet his reputation that it has to do with Castiel. 

 

* * *

“You’re so into him, Cassie…” Gabriel teases, still not even five feet away from Dean.

 

“Stop it, Gabe. At least you could wait to leave the house.” Castiel replies, through clench teeth.

 

Gabriel and Castiel get into the car and drive into downtown to get ice cream and toppings from Gabe’s favorite store. It’s probably out of their current budget, since they’re trying to save as much as they can so not to use anything from their mother’s pantry. The woman would take any chance to complain nonstop and their nerves are already on edge so they want to avoid that.

 

They return to the car with the bag full of goodies, including Castiel’s favorite candies and Gabe’s favorite everything from the store. Gabriel opens a bag of M&Ms and holds it in the middle for both of them to grab. They moan at unison when the first chocolate candy melts in their mouths. 

 

“You know you’re not fun, right? C’mon Cassie, you have to ask him or I’ll die!” Gabe protests shoving five candies into his mouth and chewing without waiting for the sugar coat to melt.

 

“Really, Gabe, stop it… I won’t ask him out.” 

 

“You’ve been saying that for weeks. But why? Why won’t you?” 

 

Gabe offers the bag of candies to Castiel. The traffic light goes red so he takes a handful and eats them slowly, savoring the sugar coat and the chocolate in turn.

 

“He’s the contractor, Gabe.” he tiredly offers as an explanation.

 

“Duh, so?”

 

“It wouldn’t be appropriate.” Castiel explains, leaving little open to discussion.

 

“Why? You know he’s gay, they both are, it’s part of the charme of the program.” he insists.

 

“Yeah trust me, I know…” 

 

“Coward.” Gabriel accuses.

 

“You call it cowardice, I say coherence.” Castiel arguments.

 

“Yeah… Yeah… you little illustrated thesaurus.” Gabriel jokes.

 

“Drop it or I’ll tell mother to join us in our ice cream night.” 

 

Gabriel sends him a weary look, but seems to have second thoughts, so he figuratively zips up his lips and seals them over an imaginary lock, throwing away the invisible key. Suddenly the tightly shut lips turn into a pout. Castiel looks puzzledly at him, until the bag still half full of M&Ms is practically shove into his face. Cas breaks a wholehearted laugh. Contrary to what Gabriel expected, Castiel shrugs, takes a handful of candies and goes back to pay attention to the road. Every couple of minutes he takes more candies and checks Gabriel’s hurt expression with the corner of his eye. He considers keeping Gabriel like that until they get home but he’s not that mean. 

 

Ten minutes into the road he rolls his eyes, “Oh, just eat chocolate already! But one more mention of dating Dean you go back to seal your mouth shut.” he threatens.

 

* * *

“Hey, Sammy” Dean greets his brother from the front door, heading to the kitchen and leaving a trace of clothes on his way, earning a bitch face from Sam. “Guess who asked about you today.” he asks, his head stuck in the fridge searching for something that did not come from the network catering truck. Not that it wasn’t good, hell, it was amazing, but nothing beats homemade food. He finally seems to have found some meat leftover enough to make himself a sandwich. 

 

“Uhm… dunno… Adam?” ventures Sam, taking a moment to grab two beers from the fridge and cleaning Dean’s bread crumbs the countertop.

 

Dean was never so sloppy when alone, now if his baby brother was in the house to clean after him… he’d give him something to do. Little payback from when Sam and Adam, their half brother, were kids and Dean had to clean after them so their dad would not yell his drunkenness on him for not keeping the house nice and clean when Adam’s mom was working. 

 

“Adam? Little brat’s been hiding from us so he won’t have to visit dad next Christmas. No, it was your new boyfriend.” Dean distractedly says, raising his eyebrows as he bites his sandwich. It tastes damn good.

 

“Jesus, Dee, you now I don’t have a boyfriend. I haven’t dated since Brady.” Sam sips his beer with a frown.

 

“Sorry, bad joke. Gabriel wants to see you. His words, not mine.” Dean points at Sam with the bottle before drinking to help the food down his throat.

 

Sam remains serious, despite the fact he’d like to smack Dean on the neck for speaking with his mouth full of food. He turns a chair around to straddle it, facing his brother. He seems to fiddle with the words, not sure how to phrase it, uncertain.. 

 

“You think they’re polyamorous, maybe? That’d explain the whole thing, right?” he stops to breathe and waits for his brother to answer. When he ventures to look at his Dean’s eyes to see his reaction, he finds Dean with a blank look painted in the face, mouth open, food half chewed. Sam starts counting to ten for the image to sink in Dean’s head. He gets to four.

 

“Poly what?” Dean spats, doing his best to keep the food inside his mouth.

 

Sam takes a deep breath. Dean is nothing near a simple man, but new concepts are sometimes hard to break for him. This polyamorous thing he’s never heard of, not as a word probably. Sam’s pretty sure that in his brother’s robust collection of every format of porn, can be found thousands of polyamorous relationships. He just probably never knew the name for those.

 

“Polyamorous, Dean. People that date more than one person, but as a couple.” still a blank look, he isn’t even trying to swallow the food in his mouth, so Sam continues “I mean, one couple dating another couple, for example. Like, dating and having sex all together?”

 

“Shit, gross, I won’t have sex with you, dude!” Dean spits the food all over the table as he speaks.

 

“YUK, dude, no! I think they want  _ me _ , not  _ you _ .” Sam leans forward over the back of the chair and braces himself to it.

 

“Dunno, dude. Cas seems to be a little fond of me.” Dean says distractedly sipping his beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, oblivious of the paper towel Sam’s offering him, “I mean, he hasn’t even looked at you. Not even once! Either way, I won’t have sex with you in the same room, Samuel!”

 

“At what point did I say I would? Dude, stop putting images in my head… I want to puke already.” he gulps his beer and burps against the back of his hand, “I never said I wanted to be part of a polyamorous relationship, Dean. You know me better than that.” Sam leaves the bottle on the table and covers his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes with the tip of his fingers as if to chase the images away.

 

“Just saying.” Dean declares, shrugging and drinking the rest of his beer in one go, leaving the sandwich forgotten for a while. 

  
“Yeah… right… whatever, this is bullshit” Sam sighs, standing up, straightening the chair and leaving the kitchen.


	7. Dean Flirts

Three days after the asbestos incident, Dean is in the front yard talking to the director when the couple arrive driving their car. The constructor stops paying attention to the director altogether, patting his arm and muttering his agreement to the day’s filming plan. He trots to the car and opens shotgun, Castiel’s door, so he can climb out the car. He glares at Gabriel’s snort but then realizes he’s probably crossed a line there. Castiel doesn’t seem to mind, though. Sam’s polyamorous theory comes running to his head making it spin. And yet he can’t help melting when Castiel smiles and thanks him for being such a gentleman.

 

“I wanted to catch up with you guys, so I could break the good news sooner.” fully conscious of the camera at his back he does his best to get back into business mode. He clears his throat and continues, “Fortunately the asbestos incident was not as bad as we thought at first. There was no more asbestos and we replaced what we had found. All in all, the cost was 2,000 dollars and it took only three days to finish it. So, you should be happy. NOW,” he calls everyone’s attention by clapping his hands, “Now to balance, we need to cut some costs, so you’ll be doing some handywork, but first we’re going to buy some kitchen stuff.”

 

Gabriel throws his hands to the sky and screams, “Yay! Kitchen!” in a high pitched voice. He jiggles towards the house.

 

Dean looks at him with disbelief, shaking himself out of shock, he turns to Cas and asks him, “What is he? Twelve?” 

 

“You shouldn’t judge him, Dean. He’s like that with the things he loves.” Castiel answers looking at Gabriel go with a fond smile that makes Dean sigh in disappointment. Sometimes it amazes him how much he wants Castiel to  _ really  _ like him.

 

* * *

“Make room, I’m here to buy everything!” Gabriel screams at the top of his lungs, entering the kitchen store as if he owns it, he grabs a shopping cart and starts browsing every aisle. As amusing as it is, Dean has to stop him for a moment.

 

“Gabriel, the crew time is expensive. This is what we’ll do. We’re gonna roll the parts we need for the show and then we can check the rest of the store, piece by piece. Deal?” 

 

Gabriel agrees and they film as he checks the ovens and the fridges, picks up a couple of small appliances and the exterior director decides they have enough to cover that segment. The crew leaves the store and leaves Dean and Gabriel to pick up the stuff they need. Castiel stays aside, enjoying observing the two persons he likes best interact with ease. 

 

They decide to pick up the oven first, and Gabriel’s already made up his mind about it. It called him as soon as he stepped inside the store. Hell, it had called him from the magazine he’s been buying for years now. So, put to choose, he chooses the most expensive oven in the store.

 

Castiel snorts and Gabriel looks at him accusatorily, “Don’t give me that look, I knew you’d pick that one.” Castiel defends himself.

 

“Well, what can I say,” Gabriel replies tracing a loving path over the edge of the oven, “I know my way around the kitchen. I just love this one, Cassie, I’ll cook all your favorite dishes. Promised!”

 

Dean steps in, fake coughs to call their attention and says, “You could choose this one, it has the same requirements and it costs three quarters of that one.”

 

Gabriel pouts and throws himself on top of the oven he wants, “Nuh, that’s not a Rational. I want  _ THIS  _ one.”

 

“It’s your money…” Dean shrugs.

 

“It is and I want the best.” Gabriel states triumphantly.

 

“Now that that’s settled, let’s go choose a fridge.” Dean pats Castiel’s back, feeling compelled to touch him at any cost, at any possible chance, before the show is over and he won’t be able to see him again. 

 

“This one! Look, Cassie!! Look!!” Gabriel calls at Cas from the fridges aisle, startling both Dean and Cas.

 

“No way, Gabe, we won’t buy a 10,000 dollars fridge when there’s a perfect one for half that price. If you want the irrationally expensive oven, you gotta compromise here.” 

 

Gabriel pouts and hugs the fridge he wants. Castiel rolls his eyes and puts his arms in jar. He sighs and shakes his head.

 

“I’m not your mom or Kali, Gabe… that pout stopped working for me a long time ago.” 

“Alright,  _ dad…  _ I want that one. It’s beautiful too.”

 

“And below budget as well.” Cas replies opting to ignore the mocking in Gabe’s words.

 

Dean senses a bit of a tension or so he thinks so he steps in once again, “The rest of the appliances will also be stainless steel or similar. I got your list, Gabe. I’ll have everything delivered in time.” Dean nods at the store shopping assistant who shows the list in his hand, “Now let’s go shopping floors.”

 

“We have this china dark red porcelain tiles or this Luxor Red Egyptian Stones or this Ghana red porcelain tiles for the floor. I recommend porcelain tiles. They’re better to clean.”

“I like the china ones, Cassie. No, wait, I don’t like them… I love them!”

“Yeah, me too. Are they within budget, Dean?” Castiel asks.

“They’re actually very pricy but within budget.” Dean clarifies, “now we need to find some tiles for the walls.” he walks slowly to a different section of the showroom, “I was thinking of something in the spectrum of blue. Dark rich blue.”

“Boring blue?” Gabriel asks, “I don’t know, Dean, I want something vibrant and different, something challenging.” he explains.

“Yeah, I get that. The thing is that the floors are red so that shade is out of the picture.” Dean browses through the color chart and shows them one, “how about a brilliant blue? Like Tardis Blue.”

“Tardis blue?” Gabriel asks confused.

“Yes, Gabe, like the color of the Tardis from Doctor Who.” Castiel explains. He rolls his eyes when it’s clear by Gabriel’s expression he’s not getting it, “My favorite show… Gabe, I got a model of the Tardis in my dresser and two magnets in the fridge and at least four mugs.” same blank look on Gabe’s eyes, “Oh, for God’s sake, it’s a British Police Box!”

“Oh!  _ That  _ Tardis! From that show with the weird guy in a bow tie and a fez.”

“Finally! Yeah, that one…” Castiel breathes out. He startles as Dean chuckles, and when he turns to look at him, he finds him smiling at him.

“So, you’re Whovian too…” Dean checks.

“And proud.” Cas confirms with a smile.

They share a look that lasts a second too long, and Castiel is the first one to look away, even though Dean could tell it was not an easy task for the blue eyed man. Dean wonders not for the first time, what kind of relationship do these two have when they flirt so openly with other people in front of their partner and said partner doesn’t seem to mind. Oh, right… the polyamorous shit.

“Okay, then, Gabriel… Tardis blue, it’s vibrant and different, just like you.” Dean tests.

“Good, I like that color.” Gabriel concedes.

“Awesome, it’s settled then. Tardis blue for the kitchen wall tiles.” Dean confirms, “leave the rest up to me. I’ll find a counter to match those colors and as per your request, I’ll find cabinets in red wood.”

 

* * *

 

The three return to the house in a very good mood. The morning shopping went better than expected and  _ happy-Gabrie _ l is contagious. The couple talked about the parties they’d host and whether Sam and Dean would like to attend to the opening night. Dean decided to play safe and not to promise anything, he was really attracted to Castiel and didn’t feel like witness the love expressions the couple would probably share in front of friends if not in front of camera. The trip didn’t feel that awkward though, it was fun and light, and for that Dean was grateful.

Once inside the house Dean greets the crew and invites the couple to the second floor.

“As we’ve discussed before, in order to save money and balance what we had to pay for the asbestos issue, we have work for you two.” they move to the first room and Dean motions them in, “we need to remove the carpet from the five rooms on this floor.” Dean winks at Castiel, his face hidden from the camera, and kneels in a corner of the room, “Let me show you how.” As Castiel nods his head in understanding and kneels on the furthest corner to do as he was instructed, Dean nods to the cameraman to stay with Castiel and he quietly asks Gabriel to join him in the next room, “I need a word with you, please.”

They enter the next room and Dean has to stop a second cameraman from following them, “No crew, Chuck, sorry, man.” As said crew member left them alone with a disinterested shrug, Dean moves to face Gabe again, “Will he be okay?” meaning Castiel.

“I think he will, Dean. I’ll let you know if it’s too much for him.” Gabe assures him.

“You do that, please. I really wouldn’t want to hurt him again, don’t know what happened to him but I really hope he gets over it soon. He’s a nice person.” Dean says openhearted.

“You are a good person yourself, Dean Winchester.” Gabriel honestly says, patting Dean’s back.

When they go back to room where they had left Castiel to find him happily removing the carpet. He’s coping with the effort of the job with a smile on the face and no traces of anguish or PTSD, so both Dean and Gabriel relax a bit.

“This is relaxing and fun, Gabriel!” he says over his shoulder when he hears them enter the room, “you should join me!”

Dean and Gabriel smile back at him and Gabriel starts walking towards him taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. “Okay, Cassie, let’s have fun!”

Dean remains for a couple of minutes by the door frame looking at them work shoulder by shoulder, comfortable and in sync, as people that have been together for years tend to do without noticing. Dean curses in his head.

“Seems you’ve got all under control.” Dean confirms, “I’ll let you two work here, then. Just shout if you need anything.” 

* * *

 

The afternoon passes quite fast, all carpets are removed with some help from Dean’s men, some bandages had to be applied on Gabriel’s fingers and Castiel would mock him nonstop. Far from getting upset, Gabriel seems to only blush and agree that handy work is not his thing. “It’s a miracle I still have all my fingers.” he says showing his hands to the camera.

 

“Okay, guys, let’s call it a day. You two have done some major work today so let me congratulate you both. We’ll see you tomorrow for more hard work… and bandages for Gabriel.”

 

“CUT!” the director shouts, as the laughs subsided, “it’s a wrap for the day. Get everything in place so we can go home!”

 

As both the filming crew and the construction workers begin to leave the house, Gabriel and Castiel walk to their car. Gabriel walks faster complaining he’s too tired and wants to get home to shower and nap before dinner. Dean trots behind them and catches Cas as he walks now alone.

 

“Hey, Cas! Did you enjoy the day?” He asks.

 

“It was enjoyable, thanks. I like doing things with my hands, you know?” Castiel looks sideways at Dean, “I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. Gabe told me you asked about me when you left the room with him. It’s very nice of you to worry.” He shoves his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugs, “I’ll be okay from now on. It was just a flashback to something I thought I had under control.” they keep walking, “It’s nice to see that someone other Gabe or mom worries about me.” Castiel doesn’t notice but Dean frowned a bit to the last sentence, something was wrong about it and he can’t pinpoint it… for the time being.

 

He won’t say a word though, instead, he pats Castiel’s back, “It’s fine Cas. I just want you to be okay. And… uhm I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy.”

 

“Not at all. You don’t have to worry, Dean, though I think you being worried about me, makes you ever cuter than before.”

 

“I’m not cute. Puppies and babies are cute. I’m manly.” Dean pretends to be offended

 

“Oh but you are, Dean. You are cute along with puppies and babies…” Castiel insists.

 

“I’m not cute, Castiel!” Dean complains, fondly rolling his eyes to show he’s not actually offended.

 

“Yes, Dean… you are a very manly cute kind of guy.” Castiel laughs  _ at  _ and  _ with  _ him.

 

Gabriel clears his throat to let them know he has turned around to get back to them. “Have you seen Sam?” he asks with a smile.

 

“Well, I’ve seen him at home this morning but he’s not around. He’s gonna be filming two or three times before the remodeling is over.”

 

“Boomer, I won’t be seeing him much then” Gabriel pouts, “I was expecting to see him so I could show him how hard I work.”

 

“Well, nothing I can do about that. You’ll see him in a few days.” Dean answers harsher than he intended.

 

A light of hurt flickered through Gabe’s eyes but it withered as soon as it lit, replaced by his usual cocky face. “Well in that case…” he turns on his hills to talk to Castiel, “Let’s say we go home, Cassie, I’m tired and I need a shower… so do you, by the way,” he crinkles his nose making Castiel chuckle, “Oh, and I want ice cream.”

 

“You worked hard today, Gabe,” Castiel grabs Gabe by the shoulder at the time he sends a tiny good bye smile to Dean, confusing the contractor even more, “I’ll reward you with something sweet.”

 


	8. Gabriel flirts again

 

The next day Gabriel and Castiel wake up late, their muscles sore from the effort of the day before and the fact that neither of them is used to physical work. Castiel found it refreshing. Gabriel not so much. They chat in the patio over breakfast, in small voices so not to wake up the  _ Pearl Necklace Monster _ , as they secretly call their mom. They agree it had been a good decision to ask for time off at their works, otherwise this house hunting and remodeling would have been impossible to achieve.

 

“Gabriel I got a job for you.” Dean greets him taking him upstairs, “This bathroom has to be empty, everything has to go.” all three and a half bathrooms will have the same white marble on the floors and off white on the walls. “You can use this bar to break everything but the bowl.” Gabriel makes a disappointed sound so Dean clarifies, “There’s a different procedure for that, I mean, if you don’t want to swim in feces.”

 

“Yuck man! I got it, what’s with the mental images!” he turns around without another word and begins hitting things.

 

Dean leaves the bathroom shaking his head amused, “That Gabriel is something else.” he comments as he runs into Castiel, “We have another work for you,” he says as the camera approaches them, shaking himself out of the dreamy mood that touching Cas leaves him in every time that happens. “You and me, we’re going to pick some foliage for the yards and some patio furniture. The actual veranda and pool are gonna be a surprise, so we’ll allow you to pick the rest. Let’s go.” with his back at the camera, he winks at Castiel. 

 

As the network car leaves the house heading to the garden center first and then to Jati’s showroom, Sam’s car enters the house driveway.

 

“Hi, everyone!” he greets the crew from the door, “Is Dean around?” he scans the room admiring the advances made on the first floor.

 

“He left with Casteel, they went to some store.” a PA shouted from the back of the room.

 

“Castiel” Sam corrects, annoyed, “Thanks. I’ll wander around then.”

 

Sam makes a round around the house checking everything’s been worked so far, chatting with the director for updates on the filming progress. He finds astonishingly all the changes made. Only four days after it all began and it already looks like a new place, more lively, colors and forms modern and homey. When he enters the kitchen he whistles, the room looks already like a pro kitchen, he can’t help to think of Gabriel’s reaction to this. He worries his lower lip and heads upstairs to look for the sandy haired man. 

 

He finds him soon enough. First bathroom to the left, trying to lift the sink from its place with a bar.

 

“Are you trying to remove the sink or fight it, Don Quixote?” Sam smirks leaning on the door frame.

 

The bar clatters to the floor as Gabe laughs, he spins on his heels to face Sam, arms open in an inviting embrace, eyes flickering with joy but keeping the physical distance.

 

“Samalam! There you are! And me here thinking you were avoiding me!” Gabriel confesses with a huge grin.

 

“Why would you think that?” Sam asks confused, at the same time he nods at the cameraman to leave the room and focuses on anything but the shorter man’s piercing eyes in front of him.

“Well… I don’t know...” Gabriel gets closer looking at his feet, throwing little glances at Sam, embarrassed somehow, “I told you sweet little things over the phone and puff,” he gestures like throwing dust to the wind, “you disappeared.” he says the last word in barely a whisper, showing he’s hurt.

 

“Just working, Gabe… don’t take it personal.” Sam clarifies, adding at the last moment, “but you're always making fun of me so I thought...” he says defensively. 

 

“You’re kiddin’ me, right? I would never do that. When I tell someone he’s handsome and easy on the eye, trust me… I mean it.” he raises his voice a bit, trying to make a point.

 

“Gabriel… there’s crew everywhere, you gotta keep it down or they’ll begin filming a totally different reality show.” he motions his head to the door for Gabe to see one of the newest cameraman shamelessly smirking at them. “We’ll discuss this on another occasion,” he harshly says, “Let’s keep the on-camera stuff professionally.” Sam basically orders.

 

“Yes, sir!” Gabriel salutes sarcastically, “Now will you help me with the windmill or not, Sancho Panza?” he grabs the bar and heads towards the sink, followed by Sam rolling his eyes.

 

They start working on removing the sink together and end up doing the whole bathroom. Sighing with delight for a job well done and looking around to check if they missed anything. The catering trunk horn chimes and the cameraman lowers his device and nods at them, going already downstairs to lunch. 

 

Sam and Gabriel take their time climbing down the stairs.

 

“Tonight I’m thinking of a nice long shower or maybe an immersion bath with bubbles.” Gabriel groans at the though, “You like bubbles, Sam?” a curious grin on his face.

 

“Not really, never took one. I’m a five minutes shower person. As kids we didn’t have time for baths so we never got used to that kind of luxury.” 

 

Before they step outside the back door, Sam walking in front, he stops when he hears Gabriel’s statement. 

 

“Oh, poor baby Sam. Never enjoyed a little fun during bath time… I could help you learn to if you wanted.” Gabriel shamelessly flirts.

  
Sam turns around, facing Gabriel with a mixture of menace and hurt. He towers over Gabe and speaks down on him, “I don’t know what your game is, dude. I have no idea if your blatant flirting is because you’re a cheater, or you’re in a polyamorous relationship or just because that’s who you are. But whatever the case, it’s not my kind of stuff. So please, stop now. I can’t handle it anymore.”


	9. Poly... Wait... What?

Sam suddenly realizes what his body language could be interpreted by any passer-by, he straightens and gives an apologetic look. It takes Gabriel thirty seconds to decode Sam’s words then he bursts in laughter.

 

“Polyamorous?” he laughs harder, Sam looks around to check if there’s any camera taking them, “You think I want to be in a poly relationship with you and who the hell else? Wait, whoever you’re thinking I cross my heart that’s not my kind of stuff either.” he says in the middle of a wholehearted laugh.

 

Sam’s face is a parade of emotions. Amused, hurt, curious, disbelieved, one after another in rapid succession. Offended at supposedly being made fun of, he spats his next words.

 

“Your partner, husband, boyfriend… whatever you call him. So, yeah, you’re a cheater then.” he decides, looking angrily at Gabriel when he won’t stop laughing.

 

“Please enlight me, man. Who would that be? I’m not a cheater, Sam!” he crosses his heart.

 

“Who? Who d’ya think? Castiel!” Sam shouts, giving not a single flying fuck if anyone hears him.

 

Gabriel laugh dies cold. His sassy expression changes from entertaining to pure disgust, grimacing horribly and fake puking.

 

“Jesus, no! He’s my fucking brother! Gosh… I feel dirty,” he moves around as if suddenly not sure what to do with himself, “I… I need a shower like right now...!”

 

Open mouthed, Sam watches him pacing and shaking in disgust. Sam’s mouth hangs low, his eyes open wide… as he fights for words, “Bro… but… but you… my… I mean, we thought… Hold on,  _ your  _ mother… your last names… how? What?... Gabriel say something!”

 

“Breathe, Samalam, you’re gonna have a stroke. It’s easy, actually. We’re not blood related but we were raised as brothers anyway.  _ His  _ dad married  _ my  _ mom a few years after his mom and my dad died. I was four and he was six. That’s why we don’t look even remotely alike. Look, we technically live in my mom’s house. She’s our mom by upbringing, but since for legal stuff she’s  _ my  _ mom, we call her always  _ my mom _ outside the house.” he gestures nervously around as he speaks, little of the usual cocky Gabriel on the surface, “Look, Sammy, whenever I’m in a relationship I’d never flirt with anyone else. I mean…” he scratches his neck, “I can’t stop flirting a bit with waitresses or with him,” he points out to one of the construction workers, “but never like this.” he points at himself and Sam.

 

“If this was a sitcom this would be funny, but I can’t help to think my brother and I have been a mess because of this misunderstanding… that takes any fun away.” 

 

“Oh, c’mon, Samkins, you gotta admit it’s funny… in a weird, twisted way,” he adds, “You were mad because you thought I was cheating on Cassie and I was suffering because I thought you didn’t like me.” he shoves his arm playfully.

 

“Gabe… this is weird.” Sam gets closer looking at Gabriel in a different way.

 

“It’s as weird as we make it, Sammy.” Gabe’s laughter has subsided, his voice soft and seductive.

 

“Are… are you using your Prince Charming voice?” Sam chuckles.

 

“Nopes, this is my Mickey’s voice.” Gabriel informs, quite offended.

 

“You’re not really the guy behind Mickey, are you?”

 

“Only when the official Mickey and the first ten replacements get sick, then yes, I’m Mickey.” they walk to the kitchen where they know there’s no crew at this time of the day, “In fact, I was Mickey for four years straight. You know, I’m a man, I got the height, I’m funny, and charming… I was an awesome Mickey. Parents loved me.”  they stop by the counter and face each other.

 

“So… Is it okay if I hug Mickey?” Sam tests.

 

“Mickey always wants hugs, Sammy.” Gabe says in his best Mickey’s impersonation.

 

Sam wraps his arms tightly around Gabriel and they remain like that for a few minutes or a century, they couldn’t care less. Sam’s self conscious of his size and strength so he gives some space for Gabriel to breathe, taking the chance to really look him into his whiskey eyes. He cups his face and finds the bravery to speak again, Brady’s ghost always looming over. Taking a deep breath he carries on.

 

“I was going crazy. It’s been so long since I had a crush like this that thinking I wouldn’t be able to act on it was killing me. I’m so fucking glad you’re not a cheater…” Sam smiles wide, “because I’ll never share my partner with anyone else.” he states as they walk outside to sit on a bench at the back yard among wires and lights and other filming equipment. Sam can’t help but to hold him again. Gabriel doesn’t seem to matter as he hugs back just as tight.

 

“Well but being in a poly relationship is not cheating,” Gabriel lectures, “it’s more like embracing another person or couple into your relationship. Cheating in a poly relationship means breaking one of the rules that are set by all its members at the beginning of the agreement. What I mean is that if the rules state that you don’t have a problem with your partner fucking or being fucked by another person, that’s not cheating, actually, since it’s within rules you’d probably be around enjoying the show.” Gabriel sighs, shrugging a bit “I know about this because I tried it once, I didn’t like it so… you’re safe with me.”

 

Sam listens intently, following every move of Gabriel’s lips, ever curve of his smile and wrinkle around his eyes. He counts the eyelashes and takes mental note of all the colors he can find in Gabriel’s irises. Suddenly all he’s read about the polywhatever, and everything Gabe just told him, lose meaning. Suddenly he can’t remember the reason for the sleepless nights and long uncomfortable days. Suddenly, there’s only one thing he wants to do.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

“What? You’re twelve, Winchester? Do whatever you feel like but get ready to face the consequences.” Gabriel chuckles shivering in anticipation.

 

“I’d never force anything on anyone.” Sam offers.

 

“Well, Sammy… I’d say that since we’ve been hugging for the past ten minutes in the middle of the back yard where literally anyone could see us and being my face separated literally one centimeter from yours… I’d say my consent is implied.”

 

“I like verbal cons…” he’s interrupted by Gabe’s hands cradling his face and taking him down to a fierce kiss. Lips colliding with force and out of sync.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Winchester. Shut up and kiss me.” he manages to say in among kisses and parting lips to breathe into the other’s breath. Sam smiles and leans on again, taking his time to enjoy Gabriel’s lips, licking the inner flesh as the other man opens his mouth. They explore each other’s mouths unhurriedly, relishing in each other’s rich moans that turn into disappointed growl when they hear someone clearing his throat not two feet away.

They reluctantly separate and Sam looks quizzically at the PA that had been trying to call their attention for the past five minutes. “Mr. Winchester, your brother and Mr. Allen’s husband have just arrived, I thought you should, you know,” he shrugs, “ _ know… _ ”

 

“He’s not…” Sam starts to say but is cut off by Gabe’s finger closing his lips. Gabriel leans closer to speak privately. 

 

“Save it, it’s funnier this way. I want you for myself for a little longer. Promise you won’t tell Dean for a couple of days. It’ll be so much fun to watch him watch us flirting.”

 

Sam fidgets, the idea tempting but potentially dangerous if his brother ever learned that he knew and never told him. “I don’t know Gabe, he’s very nasty when he gets upset and this kind of pranks… well, it’s not gonna be nice if he finds out.”

 

“C’mon, Samoose. I’m not saying we kiss in front of him, just… flirt. Mess up his head. Worse case scenario would be his head exploding.” Gabriel purses out his lips in a tiny pout that Sam can’t and doesn’t want to resist.

 

“Okay” Sam finally concedes, “but just for a couple of days.” he warns, “Then I’ll tell him.”

 

Gabriel stands on the tip of his toes and pecks Sam on the lips, the PA rolls his eyes and leaves them alone thinking that he’ll enjoy the shouting when Gabriel’s husband finds them. He starts clearing the memory of his phone to make room to record the whole thing. His youtube channel viewers will appreciate the fun, if he can’t get any money out of the Winchesters to keep it out of the media, that is.

 

“I knew I liked you for a reason, my Samalam.” he grins up.

 

“C’mon, Gabe.” Sam grabs his hand as he starts walking but letting go when Gabriel begins to walk along, “We need to get back inside.” 

 

They walk in by the back door at the same time Dean and Cas enter by the front door.


	10. Cas flirts

The rest of the day goes by without any setbacks, all the work scheduled for the day was finished so everyone involved goes home early. The time Dean and Castiel spent shopping was easy and relaxing, just like any of their conversations, both on camera and in private. They flirted a lot after the crew was gone. Dean felt a bit uncomfortable at the beginning, he was too conscious of Castiel’s taken status, but then at a point he just forgot. Flirting with Cas was fun and Dean finally had given in. Finally after giving himself permission to enjoy the time with the blue eyed man, after he loosened up enough, Dean flirted back… quite shamelessly. He was kinda proud of it. 

 

By the time Cas and Gabe were heading home, driving slowly and both men quietly going through the events of the day, both having special moments to relive, the light of day had begun to fade, the yawn of the sun tinting the sky with an amazing pallet of soft colors. Castiel was driving, Gabriel had insisted. He didn’t feel trustworthy enough to drive in the state of bliss he was in after making out with Sam at every available moment, that’s every time they could sneak out from the camera.

 

“I’m gonna ask Dean out” Cas distractedly informs his brother as he makes a turn to enter the highway.

 

“Uh?” Gabriel’s taken out of his daydream and it’ll take a while until he’s capable of an intelligible sentence. Decoding Cas’ statement takes actually several minutes, and Castiel waits patiently. He’s used to Gabe’s zone outs, hurry him won’t achieve anything. Gabriel looks at him as he’s an extrange little thing driving him home. A light of recognition flashes in his eyes. “Oh.. really?” he giggles, “Interesting” he mysteriously adds, “that’d be fun…” he muttered to himself, looking out of the window.

 

“Yes…” he affirms, oblivious of Gabriel’s odd behaviour, “and I’m planning to do it soon.” Cas beams, beyond happy with the decision.

 

“What’s soon? You’re gonna wait two weeks for the renovation to finish or you’re planning on doing it sooner?” Gabe asks, curious and playing with the time he’s got before Sam tells the whole truth. He’ll have to work on Sam’s priorities.

 

“I don’t know, actually. I’ve been giving it some serious thinking today. It’s been a lovely day and I know we can work something out, Dean and me.” he takes a quick glance at Gabe, who’s unusually quiet now that Castiel pays attention. He squints at him when the coy little smile becomes noticeable in the short man’s face. The little shit is cooking up something, Cas just hopes it won’t mess with their new house renovation schedule. “Anyway,” he continues trying to distract himself from what he saw in his brother’s face, “I was thinking that waiting was the wiser option, but today… today we had the greatest of the times, I flirted and he flirted back… like a lot. Gosh, I even responded to his advances and he didn’t even blush. I may not be enough for him, shit, he’s gorgeous, but he had a good time with me too… he laughed a lot… with me… so…” he trails off.

 

“Shit, Cassie, you really like him, uh? Take my advice, brother. Don’t wait. In fact, ask him tomorrow. Stop overthinking things. For once, act on your instincts!” he encourages him.

 

“You think so?” Castiel asks unsure.

 

“Oh yes, I do.” Gabriel confirms, looking out of his window again to try and hide his amusement.

 

* * *

“Eight days til moving day.” Dean stops talking to give the camera time to film around the work done. “As you can see,” he continues in off as the cameraman continues his panning around, “most of the stuff’s done and we just need to work on the details. Today it will be their last day at the house before we finish working on it. And, get ready for this,” the camera takes him as he looks at the buyers at his side, smirking, “today is also our last shopping day.” looking back into the camera he informs the audience, “we’ll be looking for a sofa and a table. Let’s go!” Dean claps his hands and walks away to leave the house.

 

He opens the door and stops cold as he’s surprised by the presence of his brother. “Leaving without me again, Dean?” Sam jokes, moving to a side to allow the shopping party to leave the house.

 

“All the time, brother!” Dean pats Sam’s back, laughing as he continues walking.

 

“Of course not, Samalam. We’ll always have room for you” Gabriel adds, smiling widely.

 

“Oh, stop it, Gabe!” Sam snorts and rolls his eyes for effect, “you’re making me blush.”

 

“Mhm, I like the way you blush, baby.” Gabriel mutters as he passes by Sam, trying to keep the exchange unnoticed by Dean, who is intently looking at them.

 

“Well,” Dean says to himself, “let’s get out of here before something explodes.”

 

The crew packs their last belongings in their truck as Dean passes by them, waving goodbye with one hand and fidgeting his keys with the other. “I’m driving baby today, Sammy,” he informs as the other three catch up with him. “I’ll stop you right there, bro,” he holds up a hand when Sam is about to argue, “I’m not in the mood.I don’t fucking care about regulations. Okay?” Sam stays quiet, rolls his eyes at Castiel and Gabe, half in amusement, half in tiredness.

 

As they get closer to the car, Gabriel, noticing Castiel looking right to Dean’s ass, takes the chance to get closer to Sam to whisper, “Let Cassie take shotgun”

 

“Dean, why don’t you and Castiel go? There’s something I need to discuss with Gabriel, it’ll take just a minute.” Dean shrugs and keeps on walking, cursing to himself for parking so far from the house. “Let Castiel run shotgun!” he shouts after him, “It’s fine by me!”

 

Dean sits behind the wheel and Castiel takes shotgun, secretive smile curling his lips a tiny bit up. Dean beams as Castiel praises his Baby and then he returns to his lately regular conflicted self. Sam and Gabriel turn to face each other smiling both at being so close to one another, but also because they find the other two men’s expressions amusing to no end.

 

“I missed you, Samoose, you didn’t call or text yesterday.” Gabriel says looking at Sam’s lips with desire, biting his own to stop himself from actually doing it and ruin their plans.

 

“Me too. Dean wanted to bond over a movie and I couldn’t say no. Yesterday it was our mom’s death anniversary so… the thing is that I never got the chance to be alone to text and I didn’t want to get caught texting… I mean, not if you wanna keep this thing going for a few more days.” Sam takes a quick glance at the car and nods in that direction, “Now, let’s go or they’ll get suspicious.”

 

They enter the car and snort at the tension in it. Dean looks rather uncomfortable and Cas is the portrait of confusion. 

 

“Hey, guys, everything okay?” Sam asks, nonchalant, as he closes his door with one hand and distractedly brushes Gabriel’s hand with the other. 

 

“Everything’s fine, Sam” Dean harshly answers as he starts the engine, sighing at the Impala roaring to life.

 

“Awesome!” Gabriel claps his hands to rapidly turn to Sam and tap his hand over the seat. “Furniture hunt, baby!” 

 

Even though the touching remains hidden from the front door, the cheerful tone and the nickname Gabriel gives Sam don’t. The pair in front look at their respective brother, Castiel confused and Dean… Dean looks more like pissed off.

 

Sam leans into Gabriel space when Dean takes a curve that guarantees he’s looking at the road, to whisper “I don’t think we can hide this anymore… we’ll have to do it tonight.”

 

“Tonight’s good enough, leave my personal space” Gabriel orders as he sees Dean’s eyes on the rearview mirror, throwing daggers at them.

 

* * *

Dean drives to the store focusing on the road trying not to send one single look at Castiel by his side. He knows he’s in a bad mood, his hands begin to hurt, knuckles white from the force he’s grabbing the steering wheel with. He’s pissed for a reason not even he could tell. Or maybe he could. The fact is he doesn’t want to. He looks at the rear view mirror and catches Sam and Gabriel speaking secretly, he knows they’re flirting and he doesn’t get it. Sam has never been the one to settle to be the other. It’s not them he’s pissed about. 

 

He’s mad a Castiel. 

 

He likes Castiel. Hell, he cares about him. He won’t act on it, of course, but he’d really like to put some self respect in him, by punching his handsome face if necessary. Why is Castiel letting all that happen in the back of the car? Why does he let his partner flirt with someone else in front of him? Dean could understand if Gabriel were flirting with a waitress or a clerk, but he’s flirting with his brother. Who, now that he thinks of it, is flirting back and what the actual fuck.

 

They arrive to the store before the crew, the Impala always fast and trustful. As soon as the car stops, Gabriel and Sam jump off with the excuse of Sam’s long legs having cramps for riding in the back. When Dean shouts at him from inside the car that they should wait for the crew, Sam goes back to the car and speaks to his brother through the open window.

 

“Dean, I’m a big guy and you know the back seat’s never been that comfortable for me, not since I was fifteen.”

 

“Yeah, I know that. But we have to wait for the crew… you know ensurance wise…” he trails off when Sam rolls his eyes at him.

 

“I’m not four, Dean… I’ll be around, stop worrying.” and the little shit leaves him alone with Castiel in the car… great.

 

Dean makes a show of his annoyed self by breathing loudly and hitting his forehead against the wheel. He sets his temper tantrum on hold when he remembers Castiel’s still next to him. Dean looks up and turns to see him, head slightly tilted and a worried expression in his eyes.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” he asks, brow furrowed.

 

Dean considers for a second how to answer, he could deflect… or he could tell the truth. As a general rule, Dean wouldn’t lie but today he’s tempted, he’s afraid of hurting Castiel with his words and throwing away a potential friendship for the sake of truthfulness. He’s been considering a friendship with Castiel for a while now, he’s past his reluctance to acknowledge his attraction to the guy, he’d like to be around him for as long as the other man or his partner allows him. He actually thinks his crush can be turned into something else, something less intimate than a loving relationship. 

 

“No, Cas. I’m not. I’m beyond pissed. I mean… dude, they’re flirting in front of us now.” he holds his hand out to show Sam and Gabriel slowly walking the sidewalk, brushing arms as they fall into step.

 

“Uhm.” Castiel acknowledges, “And that annoys you because…” Castiel trails off.

 

“Well, you should know.” Dean stubbornly says, crossing his arms and lying back looking ahead.

 

Cas won’t take his eyes off of him, and Dean can feel them carving holes in his temple. He’s feeling compelled to turn around and do things that friends don’t usually do to their friends. He wants to kiss him, hold him, touch him and go to bed smelling like Castiel. But he won’t, he’s stronger than that. He can be friends with the blue eyed wonder sitting next to him.

 

“Dean…” Castiel finally says when it’s evident the other man won’t continue explaining himself “I have no idea what you mean.”

 

“You don’t,” Dean does turn on his seat to face Castiel, “Right… look, if you ask me, they can go and flirt their asses out and I won’t care, but you? You should be pissed, Cas!”

 

“I don’t see why. Gabriel is free to do whatever he wants, Dean. He’s a big guy and can handle himself just fine.” for the first time since Dean met the guy, he’s louder, clearly getting more and more upset.

 

“Oh, I see… so that’s the deal… so you… you are…” he flaps his hands in front of him, as if that would explain his thought.

 

“I wish I knew what you mean, Dean, but I don’t. Now back to your original question, yes, Gabriel is free to be himself.”

 

Dean ventures a glance to his right and feels his anger grow. Everything Castiel says speaks of an open relationship, and if both parties are honest about it, the relationship can work just fine. Not for him, though. He considers what to say next, how to explain what this was doing to him, because Dean could never even think of sharing a partner with anyone else, whenever he compromises in a relationship he wants them to be exclusive. If Dean is honest to himself - and he is- he couldn’t care less about what Gabriel does, but Castiel? He can’t understand why he’d agree to such mess. Dean realises Castiel is waiting for him to speak, he wants to get to the point and throw his thoughts against the windshield for Castiel to know, only he can’t. He’s a professional, and they’ve got a show to film, so he puts his best nonchalant expression on and shrugs.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Cas.” voice almost cracking but managing to cool it down at last. Dean is proud of himself, as much as he wants to throw himself under a running car to stop his heart from hurting so much.

 

Dean opens his door and goes around it to open shotgun for Cas to get out too. They stare at each other for one second too long, Dean’s eyebrows furrowed and a very confused look in Castiel’s face. The crew arriving breaks the spell and they recover their own personal spaces. Not a single word about their argument is said as the makeup is applied and the wardrobe is checked. The Winchesters put on their best show faces and the filming begins.

 

“We’re looking for a dining table.” Dean says to the camera, turning around to show the vast room full of beautiful tables, all sizes, colors and materials. “I got two options in mind” he points at a two tables on the back, “That wooden 12 seating table and that glass 10 seating table.”

 

“Nonono, no glass.... It’s beautiful, but Gabe will break it in two days time.” Castiel informs matter of factly.

 

“Hey!” Gabriel protests, hands in jar and a pout.

 

“Face it, Gabe, it’s the truth. God knows I love you but you’re the most clumsy person outside the kitchen.”

 

Gabriel seems to think for a second and nods his agreement, “Yeah, he’s right, Dean-o. No glass table for us. I like the wooden one better anyway.”

 

“I agree, Dean” Castiel adds coy as he can’t help but send a flirting smile to the guy. “I like your selections very much.”

 

“One problem out of the window, one more to go.” Sam intervenes, “Let’s move to the sofa area.”

 

They have to walk almost to the back of the store to find the sofas, and the amount of beautiful sofas is incredible, Castiel moves around like a child in a candy store, touching the fabric and testing its softness. Sam and Gabe catch up with him and they begin chatting, comparing the couches and imagining how they would look in the house. Dean is close behind them, following the little crowd with an unconscious pissed expression.

 

“Jerk, Paul is filming the whole thing,” Sam says in a very low voice, almost behind close teeth, “Change the face! Be professional, Dee.” he disapprovingly adds.

 

Dean’s taking in air to protest when he sees Castiel smiling at him from behind a velvet red sofa. He absentmindedly smiles back and goes to his side muttering “Bitch.” as he passes by his brother’s side.

 

“Oh, yes! A big sofa!” Gabriel chimes, “I want a big L sofa, Dean-o!”

 

“I’d like a big sofa too, Dean.” Castiel purposely flirts.

 

Dean clears his throat and, putting on his best fake smile, he reports “This sofa’s an L shape that comes in blue, burgundy and off white. And then this other option: this love seat and this three person sofa” they move to the second option to analyze it, “This option allows you to rearrange the furniture whenever you want and end up with a completely different version of the same units. It comes in blue, ivory and red.”

 

“No light colors, please.” Cas looks accusatorily at Gabriel, “I don’t want to have to clean it everyday.”

 

“I want the L shaped in burgundy.” Gabe happily decides.

 

“I’d like it in blue, Gabe” Castiel disagrees, “Blue is more neutral and it goes perfect with the walls.”

 

“Indeed. The blue sofa is definitely your best choice.” Dean agrees.

 

“Okay, I’ll give you that, Cassie.” Gabe pouts, “Blue it is, Dean-o”

 

The four of them laugh, one of them fakely, “CUT” the exterior director shouts and that’s all it’s needed for the crew to start packing everything at speedlight.

 

Dean checks if the cameras are off and put away and, turning to face Gabriel with his most terrifying expression, he harshly says, “Could you stop calling me Dean-o?”

 

“Oh, c’mon Winchester! It’s just a name!” Gabriel tiredly wails, as if Dean’s ways were as dull as the Louvre without the Mona Lisa.

 

“Well, I don’t like it… it’s terrible.” Dean really hates that nickname. Sometime in the middle of the time they’ve spent together filming the show, he’d stop whatever he’d doing to try and guess how this little whiskey eyed man really knows every single way to piss him off.

 

“Hey, dude! Who pissed on your wheaties, Dean-o?” Gabriel asks, sarcastically.

 

Dean’s about to answer, eyes narrowed and face red of anger when Sam cuts in, “Gabe, don’t!” he admonishes Gabriel.

 

The short man looks upset for being chastised but as soon as he sees Sam’s pleading eyes, he lowers his head, “Okay, sorry. I’ll stop” he agrees.

 

Castiel did not care about the interaction itself, but felt concern for Dean’s state. “Is everything okay, Dean?” he asks as soon as Sam and Gabriel step aside to talk privately about their plot.

 

Dean looks at him in disbelief, considers spatting all his discomfort and distress to Cas’ face but he can’t, he just bites his inner lips, opens his arms widely and answers, “Peachy.” and saunters away.

 

Castiel watches him go, standing there in the middle of a couple of dozen sofas, confused as hell. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks Sam and Gabe.

 

“No, Cassie, you didn’t.” his brother answers, feeling guilty for Dean’s outburst.

 

“He’s just having a bad day, Castiel, don’t mind him.” Sam admitted.

 

“It’s just that I thought we were in good terms.” Cas lamented.

  
“And you are,” Sam insisted, “trust me, Castiel, he’s just in a bad mood but it’s got nothing to do with you”


	11. The last look

After Dean finishes with the delivery details and the four take a ride back to the house in an awkward silence, Sam riding shotgun and eyeing Gabriel through the rearview mirror, Castiel’s looking out his window because he doesn’t want to risk meeting Dean’s angry look by accident, and Dean himself looking intently at the road for pretty much the same reason. He has to calm down before reaching destination.

 

Dean leaves the car and trots to the director’s trailer to wrap up the last details. The rest of the shopping party walk slowly towards the house. As they arrive, the filming begins.

 

“This is your last look at the house before the great reveal.” Dean announces with a professional smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He turns to face the owners of the house, “If you want to say anything, if you have any questions or want any changes… you better speak now or forever hold your pie hole.”

 

“I have no problems with the way you’re doing the renovations, Dean. I’m looking forward to see the result, it’s looking good and I trust you.” Castiel declares, smiling politely but with eyes vacant and lacking its usual clear sky shade of blue.

 

“Ditto.” Gabriel adds, concise.

 

“Alright then, let’s do a walk to your soon to be new home.” Dean invites them.

 

The walk around the house is entertaining, pleasant even. Dean shows the progress on the details to the couple and they asking questions about some of the unfinished details. They eventually get to the front yard where the Property Brothers say the couple goodbye.

 

“We’ll see you in a week, guys!” Sam cheerfully says.

 

“I’ll see you in a week.” Dean confirms.

 

The camera cuts and as the crew begins to pack for the day. 

 

The four men stay in the front yard, lingering with little desire to separate ways, no matter how awkward the day was.

 

Sam clears his throat and looks at Gabe, who gets the hint, “Sam, a word please?” he invites, nodding to the car.

 

Dean steps closer to Castiel, “Well… I think this is it, uh? Have a nice week, Cas.”

 

Castiel closes the gap between them and way into Dean’s personal space, he stares into Dean’s soul and takes the chance, “I’d like to see you before that. Would you go out with me?”

 

Dean takes one step back, unable to refrain himself from scolding at Castiel, “A date? With you?”

 

“Yes, Dean… with me” Castiel repeats, easy and tender.

 

“No… not a chance. I won’t… I can’t… No, Cas… sorry but no.” he mumbles, hating every word he says but decided not to give in to his basic instincts.

 

“Okay, Dean. Have a nice week.” he says as he takes several steps back as if to put as much distance between them to hide his sadness at the rejection. He had been sure, he had not even once considered Dean would not be into him. Now he curses himself, he should have known better. Michael had been right all along. He was dull and boring, no one in his right mind would want to go out with him. And Dean? He had really thought Dean would be interested in him? Dean? Such a beautiful, cocky, charming man? Castiel wanted to hit the wall… with his head… several times. He starts to walk away, he doesn’t want to be there when the tears finally fall, but his withdraw is cut by Dean’s voice, his damned deep musical voice.

 

“Cas… I don’t understand you…” 

 

“There’s nothing to understand, Dean. I made a mistake, that’s all. My bad. I thought you flirting with me was an indication of you liking me. But it’s okay. Don’t worry, Dean.” Cas tells him at the time he takes one more step to the car walking sideways.

 

* * *

The few minutes of Dean and Castiel’s depressive talk, Gabriel and Sam were plotting a date for themselves.

 

“C’mon, Sammy, go out with me tonight. I’ll like a try of your body.”

 

“Too bad I’m not that kind of girl, Gabe. I don’t sleep on the first date.” Sam jokes.

 

“Oh, is that so? The more reason to have a date tonight. C’mon Sammoh, let’s have dinner and a walk. No second base, cross my heart.”

 

Sam thinks for a moment, both amused and tempted, and soon enough he makes up his mind, “Okay, dinner and a walk sounds great. Now stop looking at me as if you were to jump on me right now because Castiel is coming closer.”

 

Gabriel and Castiel enter their car, Gabriel behind the wheel, and Sam enters the Impala. He takes a quick look at his brother’s dark expression and straightens himself on the seat. Fastening his belt, he distractedly asks, “Is everything okay, Dean?”

 

“Peachy.” Dean answers through clenched teeth.

 

“You know that whenever you wanna talk, I’m here, right?” Sam offers.

 

“Nothin’ to say to you.” Dean stubbornly says.

 

“Okay,” Sam nods, knowing that there’s no way to make Dean speak when he’s in a bad mood or angry. Insisting would only make it all worse. “Let’s go home then.”

 

* * *

 

As soon as the Winchesters enter their home they part ways. Dean goes straight into the kitchen and Sam to shower and dress up. When he finishes, Sam goes looking for Dean who’s still in the kitchen starting his third beer. 

 

“You’re going out?” Dean says without looking up from the beer he’s nursing.

 

“Yeah… got a date.” Sam takes a water from the fridge and drinks greedily.

 

“With whom?” Dean’s lips pursed up with serious demeanor and determination that make Sam fear for his plans for the night. 

 

“None of your business” he says, surprising himself. He’s never been able to leave Dean in such mood to go on a date.

 

“With Gabriel?” Dean asks, knowing the answer full well. Sam won’t give him the satisfaction of a reply. “You’re going out with him, aren’t you?” Dean smashes the beer on the table but fortunately remains sat.

 

“What if I am? Uh?” Sam defies.

 

“He’s got a boyfriend!” Dean snaps.

 

“No, he hasn’t!” Sam won’t take it anymore, Dean is pissing him off and he can’t handle that, never. 

 

“Oh, he doesn’t, uh? And what you think Cas is to him?” a light shines in Dean’s eyes, he thinks he understand it now, “Oh… they’re married, right? That’s even worse, Samuel!”

 

“No, Dean,” he tries to calm himself down, it’s his own fault that Dean still thinks that Cas and Gabe are a thing, “They’re not married.”

 

“Then why, Sam? You’re expecting him to leave Castiel or are you settling to be the other?” Dean is up on his feet now, he starts pacing and gesturing with his hands.

 

“Dean…” Sam tries to call his attention, “Dean! Stop pacing, dude! Go and talk to Castiel!”

 

“Got nothing to talk to him.” Dean stops by the window and looks through it, avoiding his brother’s eyes.

 

“Just talk to him, Dean. Trust me on this.” Sam pleases.

 

“No, really, I don’t want to talk to him ever again. He asked me on a date this afternoon, you know? The nerve of that man!” Dean says exasperated.

 

“And what did you answer? I mean, before stop talking to him forever.” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“NO. What else should I’ve said? I said no! He’s got a boyfriend. That don’t do that polywhatever shit.”

 

“You have to tell him the reason of your rejection.”

 

“I said I won’t. Stop buggering me.”

 

Sam looks at his back. Dean’s breathing fast and soundly, meaning he’s about to crash and cry, or hit something or someone to work out the distress. Nothing would work now. There’s nothing he can say to make him understand or to just comfort him.  _ Hurt Dean _ is a brick wall. He has to give him time and space. So he decides to leave.

 

“Suit yourself, Dean. Don’t wait up.”


	12. Coffee

Dean’s night couldn’t get worse. He relays on alcohol to guide him into unconsciousness. Beer was not doing the trick so after a few bottles he switches to whiskey. At a point he decided to alternate beer, whiskey and tequila, convinced that that would do the job but  in the morning it only left him with a hangover the size of Utah.

  


Around seven he decides that hard work could help, he’s not that drunk that would risk hurting his baby so he takes a cab and heads to the house. He needs to forget what happened and manual work has always helped.

  


Not this time. This time manual labour got him thinking harder. Everything going through his mind is how much he wants to go on a date with Castiel. Images of his sweet thin lips, so kissable, his hair so soft that he wouldn’t be able to stop carding his fingers through. Fucking finally he finds someone perfect for him and he’s taken. Life’s so fucking unfair. At a point he’s getting to a level of distress that needs to be pissed at someone, so he decides he’s pissed at Sam for going out with Gabriel, and now he wants to murder Gabriel for cheating on Castiel, polyyaddayadda or not. 

  


When the workers arrive he starts barking orders and yelling at anyone who does not follow them. He emptied the coffee thermos and told the catering trunk to close after breakfast time to avoid the workers wasting his time and money drinking coffee instead of working as they should. They only have a week to finish the damned house, after all.

  


Dean is yelling at yet another worker of his team because, clumsy dude, let a platter fall and it broke into a million tiny pieces, delaying the main upper bathroom wall redo a couple of hours. 

  


“You’re in one of those moods, go home until your hangover is gone,” Jess holds out a hand when he starts to protest, “oh please, don’t even try to deny it, it’s written all over your face and” she sniffs, “over your whole body, Gosh, take a shower too!” she shakes her head to clear her mind, “come back when you’re yourself again. End of discussion.” she leaves him alone, open mouthed in the middle of the front yard.

  


When he snaps out of his shock, Dean fidgets for the phone on his pocket and dials Sam but he doesn’t answer. There’s a small chance that he had told him something out of place last night, and Sam got pissed at him, but his brother has never stopped talking to him, no matter how bad he’d treated him. He won’t leave a message, so he uses his Uber app and orders a car to pick him up.

  


He gets home in a pink Malibu hybrid, driven by a young Barbie-type lady who wouldn’t stop flirting with him for as long as the trip lasted. Dean felt he had entered another dimension, one he wouldn’t mind witnessing blowing up due to global warming or zombie apocalypse, whatever happens first.

  


He enters an empty house, Sam is most probably hosting an open house or something like that. The show gives them enough money, but it’s definitely not their only income, Sam sells houses outside the show. That keeps his skills sharp. 

  


Dean takes his phone out again and stares at it as if it was the sole responsible for his every problems. He wants to call Castiel. He wants to ask him why he’s in that type of relationship. He wants to tell him that he’d never cheat on him, that he’d treat him so well, he’d love him so much that he’d never need to even think of wanting someone else in his bed. Dean’s eyes have never left the phone, his eyebrows furrowed so tight that his headache increases. He almost drops the phone when it began to buzz.

  


_ Castiel _ , the caller ID reads. Dean toys for a second with the idea to actually drop the phone on the table and run to his bed, tug himself under the covers and rock himself to sleep… for a decade.

  


“Hi, Cas.” he finally answers the phone.

  


“Hello, Dean. I want to talk to you… over a cup of coffee, maybe? Not a date.” Cas answers anxious.

  


“I… uhm, I don’t know Cas…” he trails off.

  


“Dean, I know you don’t want to go out with me on a date. I just need to talk to you for a few minutes.” Castiel’s tense, that much Dean can tell, “I promise it’ll be the last time I bother you.”

  


“Okay, Cas.” Dean finally concedes, if this was the last time he got to see Castiel outside the show, then he’ll take the freaking chance, “Let’s have that coffee.”

  


There’s a sigh on the line and Castiel’s voice comes clearer, more relaxed and confident than before. “Meet me at the Starbucks on Sand Lake Dr. and International Dr. the one across Popeye’s”

  


“See you there in an hour.” 

  


“Good bye, Dean.”

  


“Bye, Cas.”

  


* * *

  


“I had a really nice date, Gabe” Sam says on the phone.

  


“What you say, Sammy, wanna try another one?” Gabe replied, cocky.

  


“Yeah, well… I don’t know, Gabe, I think we should really solve our brother’s… ehm, situation first” he observes.

  


“Why? They’re big boys” Gabe objects.

  


“Last night I lied to my brother, babe, I hate lying to Dean.”

  


“No, you didn’t lie,” Gabe dissents, “you just… didn’t say the whole truth.”

  


Sam huffs, “Like the difference matters.”

  


“It does. None of your words were lies.” the naughty man counters, “You just… neglected some information. And you did advise him to call Cassie.” 

  


“Yeah, I did but…” he trails off, unconvinced.

  


“C’mon, Samosa, stop worrying.” Gabe’s tone playful. “Cassie’s dressing to have a cup of coffee with Dean.”

  


“Really?” Sam’s relaxes at the news.

  


“Yeap, I accidentally overheard them talking on the phone,” Sam can tell Gabriel’s smirking, “Wanna go and spy on them?” 

  


“Dunno, Gabe,” Sam tsks, “I’m not exactly hiding material.”

  


“You don’t have to be, my Gigantor baby,” Gabe teases “They’re meeting at the Sand Lake Dr. big Starbucks”

  


“Ohhhh!” Sam’s eyebrows take a trip to his hairline and a tiny naughty smile creeps on his lips, “I’ll see you there in half, I’m virtually around the corner.” 

  


“Great! See you at the back entrance. Don’t get caught!”

  


* * *

  


Dean can’t help driving fast, he’s anxious and if anyone has a problem with that, that someone can go screw himself. 

  


In the past few weeks after meeting Castiel his life made a 180° turn. He used to be cool, keeping his one night stands at bay. Dean’s schedule was easy. He’d go to a bar on Friday night, use his good looks and his celebrity as a Property Brother to pick up any pretty face with strong arms that’d appeal to him, fuck or got fuck, go home and do it again on Saturday, taking Sunday off to bond with Sam or simply sleep his nuts out. Work Monday to Friday. Repeat.

  


Driving as fast as he did, he arrived to the chosen location a bit early. He takes a seat at a table by the front door that’s not surrounded by noisy teenagers, so he can see Castiel coming, and there he waited sipping his black coffee. He looks around trying to distract himself to regain some of his coolness, he doesn’t want Cas to see him acting like a princess in distress. Conservative despite his sex life, he makes faces at the sweet concoctions everybody else is drinking through a straw. 

  


He doesn’t have to wait long. Five minutes later Castiel enters the place, sweeping the place looking for Dean’s freckled face. He smiles wide when he spots him, he waves and points at the bar to let him know he’s getting his coffee before joining Dean at the table. Dean watches him go… he loves the sight.

  


“Hello, Dean.” 

  


“Hi, Cas.” Dean nods at the drink in his hands, “you’re one of those sweet coffee freaks, uh?.” he points out shaking his head but smiling fondly.

  


“Yeah, I guess I am.” Cas agrees, not backing away, “I love my cherry mocha frappuccino. You should try it sometime.” 

  


“No way,” Dean holds out a hand, categorically dismissing the possibility, “I like my coffee plain… maybe with some milk.”

  


“I don’t know, Dean,” Castiel narrows his eyes, like studying Dean before getting to a conclusion, “I think a hazelnut or a pumpkin spice would suit you.”

  


There’s a minute of silence, they both sip their drinks and stare into each other’s eyes, lips quirking up against the lid of their cups. They try to hide their smiles, they try not to give the other the satisfaction of noticing how much they affect each other. Their eyes won’t let them, though. The crinkles around their eyes, lines of joy, give them away. 

  


Two minutes staring into those clear blue sky eyes are too much for Dean. He lets his cup on the table and leans on his elbows, scratching his neck nervously.

  


“Why are we here, Cas?” he finally breaks the silence.

  


“I asked you on a date. You said no, and that’s okay, I mean, you’re entitled to date who you actually like, and it’s just fine if you don’t like me. It’s just that I have this feeling that you  _ do  _ like me. And that’s messing with my head and my heart.”

  


“See, there?” Dean knocks his fist on the table. “You’re right about that. I  _ do  _ like you… and that’s part of the problem.”

  


“Problem?” Cas tilts his head, obviously confused.

  


“Yes, Cas. Problem.” 

  


“What problem…” Cas moves on his seat, suddenly uncomfortable, “Dean, I don’t understand…”

  


“Gabriel.” Dean says, matter of factly.

  


“Gab… What has Gabriel got to do with us?”

  


“Everything.” Dean is proud of how steady he manages to keep his voice and his hands, considering all he wants to do is turn the table around and wrap his arms around Castiel and never let go.

  


Castiel lets his face fall over his hands and lets out an exasperated huff.

  


“Jesus, Dean, I....I still don’t understand.”

  


“Look, Cas, I don’t know in what kind of polythingy of a relationship you’re used to but I’m not into that.”

  


“Could you repeat that in English?” Cas’ face is the cutest  _ confusion face _ Dean’s ever seen.

  


“What I’m saying is that I’m not into that kind of relationship.” Dean says a bit harsh.

  


“And what kind of relationship would that be?”

  


“You two are used to share your partner, I’m not. I want to be exclusive.”

  


“What? Look, I don’t share my partners either, Dean… and still I don’t see what Gabe has to do with anything.” Cas flops his hands almost spilling the mocha.

  


“How doesn’t he have anything to do with everything? He’s your freaking partner!” Dean loses it, some people turn their faces to watch them but Dean wouldn’t notice, “I can’t be in the middle of that. Maybe Sam can handle it but I definitely can’t”

  


Cas opens his mouth, closes it again, squints his eyes and opens them wide. Everything in the span of two seconds. 

  


“You…” he takes air, “You think Gabe’s my…” Dean can’t tell if Cas is shocked or trying to deflect, “my boyfriend?” Cas does definitely look a bit ill by now, “you think Gabriel is my boyfriend?” he tries to confirm.

  


“Well, yeah!” Dean shrugs defensively.

  


“Sweet Jesus, no!” Cas face turns a pale marble white tone.

  


“Fiancé then!” Dean says convinced he got it right this time.

  


“No! God, stop!” Castiel is now obviously scandalized.

  


“I don’t understand.” Dean mumbles just as confused, “If he isn’t your boyfriend or fiancé… it means you’re married? But Sam said you’re not.... God, my head’s spinning…”

  


“We can’t get married, Dean!” Cas looks about to faint.

  


“Why not? Equal marriage is legal in Florida…” 

  


“I know, but that’s not the reason we can’t get married, Dean” Castiel says, a bit more at ease now that he starts to understand there’s something really off with Dean’s train of thought. He’s disgusted by his implications but he starts to see a light at the end of a tunnel of horrific images. For a few seconds Dean just stares at him.

  


“I’m confused” he declares at last.

  


“He’s my brother, Dean.” Castiel enlightens him.

  


“Holy mother of shit, you’re sleeping with your brother.” Dean’s face contorts.

  
  


“Dean!” Castiel grimaces, “I’m very offended by your statement.” he definitely looks about to puke now, “I might have slept in the same bed when we were kids but.... God! Why would you say something like that!” Dean actually sees him fighting the urge to vomit.

  


“I still don’t understand…” Dean’s fazed.

  


“What…” Castiel takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself, “What’s to understand now?”

  


“Well… you’re buying a house  _ together _ . You’ve said you live with  _ his  _ mother. Your fucking last names are  _ different… _ ! How the fuck you expect me  _ not  _ to be confused?”

  


“Dean,” Cas says patronizing, “We have different parents.”

  


“I don’t understand.” Dean insists.

  


“Well, that makes two of us. I don’t understand why you think my brother and I were… Jesus, I can’t believe I’m saying this, sleeping together.”

  


“My producer Jess says you’re a couple.”

  


“And we are.” the look that Cas receives from Dean makes him rush his explanation, “Two persons can be a couple without having sex, Dean. You and Sam are a couple. A couple of brothers, just like Gabriel and me.”

  


“But she said you’re a gay couple.”

  


“And we are. Gabe is gay, and so am I.”

  


“Cas…” Dean’s visibly more relaxed now, with most of the tension off his face, that wonderful, freckled face, “You need to understand that when someone says  _ gay couple _ , they imply that they are an item.”

  


“Look, I don’t know what Jess told you but I can assure you everything you thought my brother and I were is completely false. Gabriel and I are definitely  _ not  _ that kind of couple. I don’t understand why your brother never told you that, I mean, he’s obviously starting something with Gabriel so he must have told him we’re brothers… In fact they’ve just entered through the back door, I think they’re spying on us, but that’s a different topic.”

  


Dean’s about to turn around, “They are? Where?”

  
Castiel’s hand on his arm stops him. “Not now. Sit. I want to finish our talk first.” and Dean does as told.


	13. Payback

“So… you and Gabe…” he trails off, taking his coffee once again.

 

“Just brothers, Dean.” Cas says calmly, all patience and understanding, “The last boyfriend I had…” he has to look down at his hands, unable to look at Dean on the eyes, “well… I don’t want to talk about him.”

 

“Michael?” Dean bets.

 

“How?... did Gabe…?”

 

“No. I’m not sure how much you remember, but you had a panic attack at the house. Gabriel didn’t give out any details but I assumed it had been a terrible experience.”

 

“It was worse than that. He tried to rape me… Gabriel found us. He had a key and he had had this bad feeling all day so he decided to check on me. He knocked on the door and when I didn’t answer he got in and saw Michael trying to force me… Gabriel arrived before he got away with it but it left me marked anyway… not the physical kind of scars, but I’m on therapy.” he hasn’t taken a single breath since he started talking, rushing words out before he chickens out. “My shrinks says I needed to make things right with you because I’m happier when I talk about you.”

 

Dean is speechless, he wasn’t expecting such a confession, but Castiel seems to have needed take some heavy load off his shoulders and, in the light of the good news about the Novak/Allen brothers, Dean is more than happy to comply. He can be that shoulder where Cas can rely on. The whole thing is so fucking sad and outraging, that he has to acknowledge his pain.

 

“Oh, Cas. I’m so so sor…” Dean’s cut off.

 

“You don’t need to pity me, Dean. I’m way better now. That episode back at the house was the first one in over five months. I’m doing better. Gabriel and I wanted to buy a house of our own because Mother is driving us crazy.

 

“Mother?” Dean asks, confused again.

 

“It’s actually Gabriel’s mother but she raised me since I was six so I call her that… or the pearl necklace monster, depending on the day of the week,” Cas uses his mother’s secret nickname to lighten up the mood. “We call her Gabe’s mother on the show because of our lawyer advice, some financial reasons involved, not sure about how that works. But all in all she’s the only mother I remember.”

 

“Oh” Dean leaves the O shape of his lips for a second too long and Cas’ eyes dart right there, mouth watering. “Another mystery solved. You’re adopted”

 

“Not exactly, Dean. My dad married Gabe’s mom when we were kids, that’s why we consider ourselves brothers. Gabriel even drives me crazy like a real brother.”

 

They allow themselves a brief moment of controlled laugh, still walking on quicksand. Castiel is the first one to get all serious again.

 

“I’d still want to date you, Dean, but I understand if you don’t want to date someone with so much baggage.” Cas risks, self confidence long lost.

 

“Cas…” Dean leans forward, elbows on the table and hands under his chin, “If I wait for someone baggage free I’ll be dating a zoo monkey.” he winks at Cas and lays a hand over his. “I do want to date you.”

 

Castiel’s smile is so wide it should hurt, but that won’t stop him from smiling, he’s happy, Dean agreed to date him and hell if he’s not all head over heels. 

 

“I’m very glad to hear that, Dean.” his blue eyes even bluer, deep and bright and Dean could have dive into them.

 

“Me too…” Dean clears his throat, conscious of his dreamy expression and sips his coffee. “Now, Cas… brothers.”

 

“You mean those mean and untruthful creatures?”

 

“The ones and onlys.”

 

“Plan on. What can we do about it?” 

 

“I have an idea…” Dean replies with a mischievous smile.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, talk to me… what can you see?” Sam asks, hiding behind a huge plant.

 

“They’re talking, Sam!” Gabe turns back to peer through the leaves, “Dean seems pissed.”

 

“Still? They’ve been talking for half an hour now… doesn’t make any sense.” Sam objects.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Gabriel answers in a conspiratory tone, “they seemed fine for a moment and now they look like they’re fighting again.”

 

Sam turns on his seat to spy through the foliage, he sees his brother gesturing and Castiel lowering his head. He feels like shit. They look like having an argument.

 

“We need to go and explain, Gabe, this is our fault.” Sam pleads.

 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure they’ve seen us and they’re trying to play on us.” Gabe dismisses.

 

“You sure?” Sam asks, looking up again to check on their brothers.

 

“I know Cassie, Sam. He wouldn’t fight in public. He’d stand up and go to a secluded place. He hates people fighting in public. I mean, brace yourself when he gets home because hell would break loose but never in public” Gabriel looks up at Sam. “Nah, he’s faking.”

 

“Dean is the opposite. He wouldn’t care about who’s witnessing his arguments. Let me see again. Yeah, you’re right. That’s not his fighting face. He’s actually looking very fondly at Cas.”

 

“Fuck, this was fun. Let’s let them believe we bought their shit and get the hell out of here. And Sammy… don’t tell them shit, look contrite with that puppy face you made to me last night.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s enough, Dean.” Cas murmurs when Dean begins to stand up to continue the charade by yelling at Cas nonsenses, “They’ve just left. Please sit down.”

 

“Shit, good!” Dean breathes out as he takes seat again, “I don’t want to fight with you, ever. Not even fake fighting.”

 

Castiel takes a few moments to evaluate his sincerity. So far, Dean has proved being real, his face reflecting his every mood, eyes so expressive that are like an open book and Castiel is learning to read them. Takes him only five seconds to decide Dean’s honest about that, and probably about everything. 

 

“Let’s go out for a walk.” he finally proposes, lips crooked up in a thin line.

 

“After you.” Dean stands up and helps Castiel to do the same by holding out a hand for him-

 

Just like that, holding hands and walking slowly they leave the place with unknown destination. They just walk around, talking very little, mostly enjoying each other’s company and body warmth. Everything they’ve been wanting to do since they’ve met but were not allowed by a misunderstanding.

 

“I want to go on a date, Dean… a real one, with food and small talk.”

 

Dean stops and turns to study him, making Castiel a bit uncomfortable. He’s about to deflect, to take it back but something flickering in Dean’s eyes stops him. He’s never seen that kind of shine in someone’s eyes before, not with Michael, not with any of his few previous lovers. For someone so naif, Castiel has had his own share of special people in his life, not a real partner until Michael or until that night when all his dreams of a normal relationship was violently taken from him… Dean’s hand over his, squeezing to bring him back to him breaks the oncoming panic attack.

 

“How about tonight?” Dean rushes, sensing his increasing distress.

 

Castiel visibly relaxes and smiles tenderly, “I’d like that very much, Dean. I’d have to go home and change though.”

 

Dean tugs him in and holds him tight with a hand around his waist. “You are perfect like this.”

 

“As much as I appreciate your reassurance, Dean, I’d still like to change for our date.”

 

“Fair enough,” Dean agrees, not letting go of Castiel, “How about Charley’s steakhouse in Celebration? Uh?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go to that place!” Castiel says excitedly.

 

“Great! Charley’s it is… let’s say around 7?”

 

“Sounds great, Dean.” 

 

“Good, I’ll make reservations as soon as I get home. Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 6:30.”

 

They return to Starbucks parking lot and walk to Castiel’s car. The messy haired man leans on his car and he’s not surprised to see Dean leaning on to press his lips against his, a small kiss with a promise of more to come. 

 

Dean jumps into the Impala feeling lighter and happier than ever before. He can’t get rid of a silly little smile that creeps up to his eyes and he wouldn’t want to. Castiel takes a few minutes before starting the engine, he just sits behind the wheel and looks at himself in the rearview mirror. He looks as happy as he feels.

 

* * *

 

On the back of the coffee shop, Gabriel and Sam split and head to their respective places with the hope of surprising their brothers with their pants down… figuratively speaking.

 

Sam takes a detour and gets to the house a few minutes before Dean, enough to turn the computer on and open a couple of browsers.

 

“Hey!” Sam greets as soon as Dean gets in, “Where you’ve been?”

 

“I went for a cup of coffee.” Dean replied, amused by his baby brother’s nerve.

 

“Alone?” Sam guessed, nonchalantly.

 

“With Castiel.” Dean says from the kitchen, retrieving two beers from the fridge and handing one to Sam.

 

“Oh!” now Sam definitely shuts his computer and turns on his seat to face Dean. “And?”

 

“He was an ass! Dude laughed and shouted at me… a real dick.”

 

“Ooh! That’s bad!” he puts his best puppy face on, “Well… at least we only have to see them once more”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” he finishes his beer in one single long gulp, “I’m going to shower now, got a date” he claps Sam’s shoulder as he passes by.

 

“Hey! With whom?” Sam stands taking both empty beer bottles from the table, “Do I know him?”

 

“Jimmy!” Dean says, after a millisecond of hesitation, “but you don’t know him. Met him at Starbucks after Castiel left.”

 

“Uhm, good! Have a nice date,” he says out loud, “jerk” Sam whispers to himself.

 

* * *

 

At the Novak/Allen home Castiel arrives finding Gabriel taking food out of the fridge.

 

“Hey, Cassie! Mother’s out to play bridge so I thought of making some burgers.”

 

“I got a date, Gabe.” Castiel informs his brother, while taking a cookie from the jar on the countertop.

 

“Al… a date? Sweet, bro! Tell me all about it!” he sits at the kitchen table and invites Cas to sit across from him, “Who’s the guy!”

 

“Somebody.” Castiel drinks some water, releasing no more infomation.

 

“Well… duh! I didn’t think you’d be dating a dog or a cat so… don’t be like that, Cassie, spill!” Gabriel groans.

 

“It’s a man, yes.” Castiel confirms, having a little too much fun with this.

 

“Oh, really…” Gabe sarcastically says.

 

“Well, laugh all you want,” he throws the empty bottle to recycle, “I’ll take a shower. Enjoy your burgers”

 

“Oh don’t be like that! Tell me!” Gabriel shouts at the top of his lungs.

 

“I can’t hear you!” Castiel shouts back from the top of the stairs.

  
“That’s cause I’m in Narnia!” he laughs to himself. He knows this is gonna be so much fun when everything explodes. He’s gonna make sure to be the one to light the fuse.


	14. The date

Nothing explodes, of course. 

 

Dean picks up Castiel at his front door. Gabriel’s not there. They don’t know but both Gabriel and Sam are already waiting at the restaurant. Sam had heard Dean make the reservations and waited for him to be on the shower to do the same. They took a table at the back, quite private and waited patiently.

 

The date goes smoothly. Dean and Cas really like each other and complement one another, so they feel like they belong together. They look over the moon happy and extremely comfortable in each other’s company. They laugh and talk and eat. To anyone looking at them it’s obvious they’re a happy couple.

 

Sam also notices. One look from Sam to Dean’s face and the “Prank night” goes to the sink.

 

“Gabriel, you noticed how nice this place is? I mean,” he tried to clarify given the blank look on Gabriel’s face, “it’s really really nice and kinda expensive and we’re here eating…”

 

“Damn right we are… these starters are amazing, dude. But what’s the question again?” Gabe answers throwing yet another appetizer into his mouth.

 

“Haven’t made it yet.” Sam palms Gabriel’s knee underneath the table, “I mean we’re here spying for the right opportunity to prank our brothers.” Gabriel stops munching and gives him a blank look, Sam clears his throat and continues, “You realize this is our second date ever, right?”

 

“Yeah. No. Sorry Sammy. We should be enjoying ourselves. I wasn’t thinking straight, but as a general rule I never do…”

 

Sam lets the joke wash out and pushes, “Yes, we should be doing that. And another thing, do you really want to ruin Castiel’s first date in what?... months?”

 

“More than six months really… probably twelve, can’t remember.”

 

“Because let me tell ya, Dean’s look? That look means he’s seriously into Castiel and if we ruin his date he’ll be beyond pissed. I’d really like it if you promised not to plot against my brother’s happiness.”

 

For a whole minute Gabriel doesn’t reply, he takes a moment to look into hazel eyes and he suddenly realizes he also wants that. Yes, he wants his brother to be happy, but he also wants some of that bliss for himself and he’s convinced by now that Sam Winchester is the one to share his uncertainties and needs. His love. 

 

“Alright then, no more brother talk. Let’s focus on the important stuff…  _ me _ !” Gabriel jokes because the epiphany left him nervous and nervous  _ Gabriel jokes _ more than regular Gabriel and that can be annoying. Not for Sam though. Sam laughs.

 

“Very funny, Gabe. I will talk about my brother because he’s important to me but yeah, I’d like to focus on us. Let’s play  _ 20 questions _ .”

 

“We’re gonna play what?” Gabe chokes on wine.

 

“20 questions. I’ll start.” Sam pats Gabriel’s back, “Boxers or briefs?”

 

“Boxers briefs.” Gabe answers gulping some more wine.

 

“Nice,” Sam hides his grin behind his own glass of wine, “Midnight owl or early bird?” 

 

“Midnight owl.” Gabe opens his eyes wide to imitate an owl.

 

“Chocolate or vanilla?”

 

“If we’re talking about ice cream, chocolate. Now, if we’re talking about sex… not vanilla.” the short comedian says making Sam laugh.

 

“Coffee or tea?”

 

“Duh! Coffee…”

 

“I prefer tea,” Sam informs, “Top or bottom?” he asks casually, lifting his hand for the waitress to bring more wine.

 

“Both,” Gabriel smirks, “You?”

 

“Same.” Sam says, nonchalant, “Gay or bi?”

 

“Pan.” he answers without hesitation.

 

“Hey, me too! What are the odds?”

 

There goes the date, easy and fun. They ask each other questions that lead to more questions and that’s how they get to know more about each other in a couple of hours than regular people learn from their love interests in months of awkward dates.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel and Dean have dinner falling in easy conversation, their likes, dislikes, their childhoods, their relationship with their brothers.

 

“So Adam lives in Miami.”

 

“Yes, when our dad and his mom got divorced he went to Miami to live with her, which is okay because she’s a fine lady and a good mother. I still miss him, though. I feel I missed a good part of his childhood and teen years and I would have loved to be there for him as I did for Sammy. But we still visit a few times a year and talk on the phone every week.” Dean explains and Cas can actually see he’s having a hard time keeping his voice even.

 

Castiel wants to tell him it’s okay, that that’s just life, so he takes Dean’s hand and kisses his knuckles. Dean feels a flush of heat on his chest, he watches the movement in slow motion, he sees Castiel’s lips purse to kiss and he wants to taste them. But he doesn’t want to ruin the gesture so he smiles shyly and looks away to pan the place, he finds Sam and Gabriel on the other side of the room.

 

“Cas?” he tries to call Castiel’s attention but he hums while still kissing Dean’s hand tenderly, “should we tell them?” he nods in their brother’s direction. 

 

“Tell them what?” Cas lowers Dean’s hand to look in the direction of Dean’s nod, “Tell them that we  _ know  _ and that we’re on a date?” he never lets Dean’s hand go, though.

 

“Yeah… that.”

 

“For the look of them, they already figured it out. In fact, I think they’re on their own date, now. Gabe is no longer looking at us and he’s blushing a little so I assume Sam is working some magic there.”

 

“Yeah, the little moose is charming as hell. So I’m guessing you want us to let them be…”

 

“For now, yes. We can retaliate in a couple of months.” Cas drops, unfazed.

 

Dean turns to give him a meaningful look. “Are you planning to keep me, Cas?”

 

“For as long as you allow me to.” he blushes a little.

 

“Cas…” Dean says solemnly, and Castiel is ready to protest, to take it back afraid of having gone too far. He’s never had social skills, he’s always found hard to interact with people and that held him back in a way. “Cas… you’re still with me? Please let me finish before going ahead with any scenario that’s running through your head.” Castiel nods, so Dean continues, “I was saying that I know this is our first date and you’ve known me like for what... Five minutes? But I want you to know, to  _ really  _ know, that I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want to… and that includes  _ keeping me _ .”

 

“I understand that, Dean.” Cas visibly relaxes and Dean wants to kill whoever made Cas so insecure, “I appreciate the thought, though.” he smiles a little shy smile and proposes, “I’d like to share a dessert. Is it okay with you?” he says taking the menu from the waitress that has just came by to check on them.

 

“Sure, Cas, that’s great.” he agrees, “Your choice.”

 

“Thanks, Dean,” he starts reading the menu to unsuccessfully hide his blush, “I think I’d like a… Deep Dish Apple Crumble Pie.” he announces closing the menu and handling it back to the waitress.

 

The waitress leaves and Cas finds Dean’s eyes wide and a lascivious grin creeping fast. Cas raises a brow in question.

 

“Marry me, Cas.” he murmurs, not low enough for Cas to miss it.

 

“ _ What _ ?” Castiel chokes out.

 

“Well… pie… I mean, you chose pie. You are perfect.”

 

Cas looks a bit uncomfortable, he moves nervously on his seat and says, “Er… ask me again in like two years.”

 

Dean looks at him incredulously and, rolling his eyes in amusement, he says, “It’s just an expression, Cas.” 

 

“Oh!” is all Cas manages to say before turning into a red spot. 

 

The waitress brings the dessert with two forks and lands it in the middle of the table, she smiles at them and leaves cursing her luck that all the good looking guys are into other guys.

 

Dean looks dreamy at him and takes his fork, “Let’s eat the pie, Cas.”

 

* * *

 

Both couples forget about the other, they just enjoy their own dates having dessert, coffee and sharing a couple of kisses. They leave the restaurant at different times and arrive home a few minutes apart. Dean arrives first, having dropped Castiel at his place and pinned him against his door giving him a kiss to remember him by but driving away before forcing a situation that maybe Castiel was not ready for just yet. Sam arrives a few minutes later, he had entertained himself kissing Gabriel senseless against his car before watching him lurching along his driveway.

 

“Hey, Dee.” Sam greets, leaving his coat on the closet by the door.

 

“Sammy, I think I’m falling…” Dean says as a greeting reply. 

 

Sam takes a seat next to Dean on the couch and sighs, “Falling apart… falling away… falling asleep… you’ll have to narrow that down for me, man.”

 

“Ha ha, very funny.”

 

Sam laughs a bit along with Dean, and then he tries his best ceremonious face to ask, “So you think this Jimmy guy’s the one?”

 

“If I didn’t know clowns scare the shit out of you, I’d say you’ve eaten one, tonight. So funny, Samuel.” Sam sticks his tongue out, unaffected, so Dean continues, “Dunno know if he’s the one, but I think I could spend a lot of dates finding it out.”

  
Sam sighs and nods, understanding, “Yeah, I know the feeling.”


	15. The reveal

One week later the cast and crew is expectant. This is the day they’ve all been working for. Everything is ready for the big reveal, everyone is in line surrounding the house and expectant.

 

“We’re presenting Castiel and Gabriel with their house today, Sammy.”

 

The camera follows them as they give some final touches to the room. 

 

“We are! I think we could use more flowers here.” Sam replies arranging a bouquet over a round table next to the front door.

 

“Nah, I think it’s nice like that.” Dean pats Sam’s back, looking around, “They’re gonna love this, Sammy.”

 

“I think you’re right.” they startle by the door bell ringing, “They’re here” Sam says to the camera.

 

Dean opens the door and the house owners enter with wide eyes and big smiles, mouth open in astonishment, “Oh my Gosh, Dean, this is amazing!” Gabriel praises.

 

“I really like it!” Castiel agrees.

 

Sam clears his throat, “As you can see the open space is clever and you can’t see the kitchen from the foyer but if you walk six feet, you’ll spot it.” he nods in that direction, “C’mon Gabe, let’s go and see your kitchen.” Sam invites.

 

“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!” Gabriel’s shouts can be heard from the foyer by Dean and Castiel and they both share an amused look, “Cassie!! Cassie come here!” Castiel hurries to his brother’s side, “Look!... kitchen… cabinets… and… Oh, God, floors and… look! Burners!.... Six burners!... and… and… appliances!... lots of them! Oh God, Cassie, I can’t… for Christ’s sake,  _ look, bro! _ !” Gabriel can’t finish a single sentence and he’s so happy that tears prickle his eyes. Happy tears. 

 

“I can see, Gabe! I’m glad you like it. It’s very… modern.” Castiel says already taking a look around his brother’s domains.

 

“No, but Cassie, LOOK!” Gabriel spins with his arms open to show the whole room, “I got KitchenAids and Monograms and Rational and more ‘cause… Oh, Cassie this is heaven!” Gabriel laughs and it’s contagious, Cas is laughing with him in no time.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but if it makes you so happy, I’m happy too!”

 

Dean gets closer and tells  him, “He’s talking about appliances brands. You’ll get familiar with them if he allows you to enter his room anytime soon, but basically the burners and stove are Rational, the fridge and dishwasher are Monogram and the small appliances are KitchenAid. Everything top of the line”

 

“Oh! I see… yeah, still no clue.” Cas states nonchalant, making Dean break a wholehearted laugh.

 

“Okay, Gabe, take a deep breath and let’s go to discover the rest of the house.” Sam hugs Gabe with one arm, leading him out of the kitchen. “You can come back here later and cook a five course meal for me.”

 

“I will.” Gabriel says, wiping his happy tears away.

 

“First stop, second floor.” Dean invites them. Allowing Castiel to lead the way with a fond smile.

 

They take separate ways. Cas and Dean to the right and Sam takes Gabe to the left. That way each of them enter their own bedroom.

 

“Oh, man!” Gabe shouts, “Sam this is amazing! I love it!!”

 

As loud as Gabriel is, Castiel is breathless. When Dean opens his bedroom door the words escape him, for a few seconds he’s overwhelmed by everything he sees. He worries his lower lip and takes a look around, finally settling his eyes back on Dean. “Dean, this room is just like me. Thank you… I can see myself enjoying my time here.” 

 

Dean’s chest almost bursts with pride. This room’s Dean’s favorite. He put a lot of him in it, he put love and care for both the room itself and its owner.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Cas.” he strokes Cas’ arm affectionately, “Now let’s see the rest of the second floor.”

 

The brothers absolutely love the office/library and the two guest bedrooms. All there’s left to see is the back yard. 

 

They go downstairs and Dean asks Castiel if he’s ready, at his nodding the Property Brothers open the hidden door that’s no longer hideous, to reveal the most charming backyard ever.

 

The backyard is amazing. The veranda takes a quarter of the yard, it has a grill area with a table and chairs, there’s also a small lounge area that seems perfect to rest and sunbathe. The pool is pristine, small, practical and perfect for Cas… hidden behind some foliage and circled by a net there are two beehives, the net keeps them separated from the yard but it’s open to the outside world. Since there are no neighbours on the back but just an empty green area, it’s perfect.

 

Gabriel paces the veranda over and over, sitting at the table, then on one of the lounge chairs, opening the oven, he just can’t stay still. Sam watches him amused. 

 

“It’s perfect!” Gabe keeps on saying, “I’ll sleep here or in the kitchen… it’s so so perfect… Oh, Sammy” he approaches the man, “I’ve never thought this could be possible but you did it… and I couldn’t be happier…” on a impulse he hugs Sam and kisses him. Sam startles for a second then, even though he knows they have to stop because there are cameras, he kisses back. 

 

Sam hears a producer chuckle and say, “I knew it!” and that’s when he breaks the kiss. And looking to his left he glares, “I will talk to you, Jessica Moore.” Sam says without malice, still too happy to care.

 

Castiel and Dean are more careful but they still stare at each other, eyes saying more than words, promising things that send chills to Dean’s spine. 

 

“I really like my garden, Dean.” Cas says through a beautifully warm smile.

 

“I’m glad you like it… it’s all yours, Cas.” Dean extends his arm to show the whole place, “This is your domain.”

 

“Did you get me a beekeeping suit, Dean?”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of you getting hurt, I know how bad you want to cultivate your own honey.”

 

“Yes. I like my tea with honey.” Castiel takes another appreciative look around, inhales deeply and looking into Dean’s eyes he reaches for Dean’s hand, holding it tight and smiling he says, “Thank you for everything, Dean.” 

 

“Cut!” the director shouts and everybody cheers. The filming has come to an end and the crew begins to gather their equipment. Half an hour later they’re ready to go home.

 

“Jessica Moore come over here!” Sam orders.

 

“Yes, Sammy?” she obliges, walking confidently towards him.

 

“Don’t you  _ Sammy  _ me. It didn’t work when we were dating and it won’t work now.” he chastises.

 

“Okay, okay. What you want?” she breaks her serious demeanor.

 

“When did you start plotting this?”

 

“Ooh, Sammy, plotting is a horrible word, don’t you think?”

 

“Jess…” he says warningly.

 

“Alright! Since I saw his picture and read his presentation I just knew you’d like him but, honestly I never thought that Dean would like Castiel.”

 

“Oh, you’d be surprised, Jess, Dean is beyond liking Cas.” he lets out an amused huff.

 

“Really?” she smirks, “Damn! I’m good!”

 

“Imagine their first date, Cas ordered some sort of fried pie for dessert and Dean proposed as a joke, Cas told him to ask him again in two years and Dean is not freaking out…”

 

Jess listens open mouthed, she’s known Dean since… well, since ever and she knew he’s allergic to commitment. “Oh boy, this is gonna be the best episode ever.” she’s already envisioning magazine covers, social notes, TV gossip shows… this could be gold.

 

“Or the most cheesier show ever.” Sam breaks her golden balloon, “I’m glad I get the final decision on the episodes.”

 

“Oh, C’mon, Sam…” she groans, “you know me!”

 

“Yeap, I know you really well, Jess, so….”

 

“So you love me”

 

“No, I don’t.” he makes a face that makes her laugh.

 

“Oh yes you do, Winchester, and a lot!” she pecks him on the cheek.

  
“Okay, okay… yes, I do… now leave me alone.”


	16. Epilogue

It’s been two years since the Allen/Novak episode. Hundreds of things have happened, good and bad and everything was resolved.

  


The TV screen reads: 

  


PROPERTY BROTHERS. SPECIAL EPISODE: WEDDING DAY.

  


For the first time the opening is voiced in off. 

  


“Two years ago we introduced Castiel Novak and Gabriel Allen to you. They were a couple of brothers from Orlando that needed a house. Today, two years later, we’d like to present to you a love story. Our lovely and handsome presenters are getting married to the Novak/Allen brothers. In this episode we’ll reveal their journey searching venues to then discovering that they have to renovate yet again the place and create a new space for their weddings.”

  


The camera takes the two set of men holding hands with their partners and standing at the front door, dressed in their wedding gowns smiling happily to the world.

  


“Hello, I’m Sam Winchester Allen and this is my husband Gabriel, now proud owner of Angel Wings, a new event space, and party planner. If you ever need a place for a wedding or big party, just call him.” Sam smiles at Gabriel who’s lovingly looking up at him.

  
“I’m Dean Winchester Novak, he’s my husband Castiel.” Dean opens the front door and lets Sam and Gabriel enter first, “And this…” he takes Castiel by the hand to lead him in, turning over his shoulder he winks at the camera,  “...this is our story.”


End file.
